


If I'm Louder (Would You See Me?)

by basically1daf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, a little bit of zouis, harry is so cute omfg, larry - Freeform, liam is actually really mean, paul is mentioned like once, ziall, ziall is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically1daf/pseuds/basically1daf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a tenth grade Math teacher. His day consists of teaching, grading, and going home to his boyfriend Liam. Well, that is his day until he meets Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is the new eleventh grade Chemistry teacher. He's not really the kind of person to mess with other people's relationships. He believes that a person is with another person for a reason. Then he and his best friend leave their lives in Doncaster to move to California where a lanky, awkward colleague named Harry Styles stumbles into Louis life. And he doesn't care that the guy has a boyfriend. He wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Liam? Liam have you seen my favorite blue shirt?"

Harry has spent the last hour being quiet because he knows Liam came in late from work last night and is tired. But he can't find his favorite shirt and he's going to be late if he doesn't find it soon.

He peeks his head into their dimly lit bedroom to see a tired looking Liam rubbing his eyes. He feels bad for waking Liam up but it's almost six in the morning and he has to wake him up anyway.

"Your what?" Liam's voice is thick and rough with sleep and it makes Harry want to crawl back into bed with him.

"My favorite blue shirt Li?"

"Oh, um I put it in the laundry. Had barbeque sauce on it."

"Thanks babe. By the way, it's just about six. It's time to get up in the morning..."

"Oh no Harry I'm up no need for the wake up song." Liam stands up from the bed and stretches as Harry walks into the room, clicking the light on. He shuts the door behind him and leans his back on it, Liam coming to stand in front of him.

Liam smiles as he grips Harry by his hips, closing the space between them. He kisses him roughly, Harry's arms winding around his neck like ivy, fingers tangling in his hair. His tongue licks into Harry's mouth and he tastes french toast combined with a hint of toothpaste.

Liam wants to do more, Harry can tell, but he doesn't want either of them to be late. But Liam is leading his hand to cup him through his pajama bottoms and he's asking Harry if he feels how hard he is for him already. Next thing Harry knows, he's on his knees, yanking down Liam's pants and licking at the head of his cock.

'Just a quick blowjob' he thinks to himself as he sucks Liam into his mouth.

••••••••

"Okay, you have a couple minutes left until the bell rings. Study, read, listen to music. Remember we have a test tomorrow on the GCF distribution," he says, turning off the SmartBoard.

Harry sits at his desk and checks in with Liam.

Hey Li, almost done with school. What time do you think you'll get off work? x

Their anniversary is in two days and Harry is so excited. He has something really big planned since they've been together for a full year.

I don't know... Think maybe 6.

Okay :) Meet you at Alfredo's for dinner? x

Ok

Liam has been acting really weird lately, Harry's noticed. Short replies to his texts, coming home late, overly horny and grumpy. Harry knows Liam works really hard, but maybe he's working too hard and it's making him crazy.

That's one of the reasons Harry needs Friday to go perfectly. Because Liam needs a break, to relax.

"Don't forget to study for the test tomorrow!" Harry tries to yell over the bell but he's pretty sure no one hears him.

He gathers his stuff and walks out of his classroom, turning off the lights and locking his door behind him.

"Harry, Mr. Styles, this is Louis Tomlinson. He's a new teacher here, just started today." His boss, Principal Higgins, introduces a (very attractive) guy to Harry. He's about 5'5, fit, and has an amazing arse from what Harry can tell. "I thought since both of y'all are British you guys might get along really well."

Harry almost laughs at the way Louis rolls his eyes at the comment. Though it is a coincidence that they are both British and work at an American school, it doesn't mean that they would get along or even remotely like each other.

"Hello." Louis stretches a hand towards Harry for him to shake. He does, to not seem rude though he really wants to get home. "What do you teach?"

"Tenth grade Math," he replies. The smile Louis gives him is easy and Harry catches himself staring. "And you?"

"Eleventh grade Chemistry," he says.

Harry doesn't know how long they stand there and converse, but soon the janitor is telling them to go home. He looks on his phone and sees that he has three missed calls and five text messages from Liam.

"Oh shit it's almost 7:30. I have to go."

Harry trips over his own feet almost 3 times rushing down the hallway.

He hears Louis shout "I guess we'll talk tomorrow" as he throws open the door and yells "yes definitely" over his shoulder. Liam's going to be so mad.

 

"Where the hell were you?! Why didn't you answer my calls or texts? What is the point of having a phone if you're not going to use it?!"

Harry has just gotten home and Liam is really letting him have it. He's sat on the bed in their room while Liam paces angrily. Apparently he had waited at Alfredo's for an hour, calling and texting Harry, before just giving up and going home.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispers meekly.

"You're sorry?! That's all you have to say to me?!"

"I was talking to a new teacher."

"Guy or girl?"

He knows how jealous Liam gets so he hesitates.

"Guy. Or. Girl?"

"Guy. But my boss introduced us I couldn't just leave. All we did was talk. I promise Li."

Harry stands from his seat and walks towards him, slipping his hands around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. Liam pushes him away.

"I'm not in the mood Harry."

With that he leaves him standing in the middle of the room and Harry feels like a child after being scorned, except it hurts a lot more. Liam never turns him away after they fight, he knows how sensitive Harry is and how easily his feelings are hurt. He has learned that when Harry says he's sorry, he means it, and they always cuddle after because he doesn't like to go to bed knowing Liam's mad at him.

But it feels like this time there's more to it because this isn't a big deal, it shouldn't be.

Harry walks to the kitchen, thinking that maybe he should eat something. But the way Liam had pushed him away has his stomach in knots. He doesn't want food. He wants Liam.

So that's how Harry is left sitting outside the door, knees pulled to his chest. Liam locked the bathroom door when he went to shower which he never does because he knows Harry usually slips into the shower with him or vice versa.

Liam barely acknowledges him on his way out of the bathroom and Harry takes a shower by himself for the first time in months. It's lonely.

Liam is already asleep (or pretending to be) when Harry climbs into bed after his shower and even though they share their heavy blanket Harry still feels like it's freezing because Liam won't touch him, doesn't wrap his arms around him like he usually does. Harry starts to cry.

"Go to sleep," he hears Liam mumble from the other side of the bed.

Harry cries harder.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry wakes up the next morning Liam isn't in bed. He walks through the house, but no Liam.

While in the kitchen he spots a note on the fridge.

Went to work early

-Li

Harry knows he only did that to avoid him. Nevertheless, he still has to get ready to go to work. He has an hour.

••••••••

"Have a good weekend! Don't forget to memorize the element names!"

Louis basically gave them a free study day because their test is on Monday. He knows that some of them are super busy with other class assignments, after school stuff, and basically just life. Most of them used the time wisely, he thinks.

 

As he locks his classroom door he sees Harry sitting at his desk, lost in thought. He knocks on the open door, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Harry looks up and gives an unconvincing chuckle. He stands from his seat and starts gathering his stuff and all Louis can think is wow, he's gorgeous.

"I'm actually sort of in a hurry. I have a good bit of laundry to do when I get home," Harry says, shuffling past Louis in the doorframe.

"Wait," Louis says and wraps a hand around Harry's elbow. Harry and him seem to do a simultaneous intake of breath because Louis could've sworn he felt a rush of something. "Can I see you? Like this weekend?" His voice is breathy, like he just ran a marathon, and he's not sure why.

"Louis, you are very sweet, you really are. But I have a boyfriend," Harry says and Louis sees what seems like a look of reluctance cross Harry's face. Then it's gone, replaced by sympathy. Louis drops his hand so quickly you would've thought he'd been burned.

"Oh... How long?" Louis prays it's been less than a y-

"A year," Harry smiles. "Well, a year exactly tomorrow."

Fuck.

"Oh well um, have a great weekend then," he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And you," Harry replies as he turns and leaves.

"Fuck," Louis breaths when Harry is far enough away.

••••••••

This is weird. This is really freaking weird.

Harry has just found a pair of panties in Liam's pants pocket. Panties.

And he wasn't even snooping or anything he was just doing some laundry, sorting through and separating the dark colored clothes from the light ones. He always goes through the pockets because he knows Liam forgets to take things out.

At first he had no clue what it was, thought maybe it was a napkin or something. Then he took it out.

"What the hell is this?"

It's a fucking thong. Pink and made of silk with little ruffles. This isn't Harry's and it sure isn't Liam's.

"No no no. Don't panic. Don't jump to conclusions. For all I know it's... It's something else."

Harry tries to reason with himself as he stuffs it in his pocket and finishes up sorting through the laundry. He can ask Liam about it when he gets home. No big deal.

He'll probably have a very logical, very reasonable answer to why he has pink, frilly panties in his pants pocket.

 

"Harry, oh Harry! Harry are you here? Woo hoo, Harry. Wherefore art thou Harry," Liam giggles.

It's 11:45 pm when Harry hears Liam stumble into the house. He's clearly drunk, his eyes bloodshot and his tie loosened, the first couple of buttons on his shirt undone. He's giggling like crazy as he tries to take his shoes off and nearly topples over.

"It's nearly 12 in the morning Liam where have you been?" Harry already knows the answer, he just wants to see if Liam will lie. He helps Liam take off his suit jacket and his socks, throwing them onto one of the couches.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know! Just went out with the lads for a drink or two," he says, drawing out the o in two.

"A drink or t- Liam you smell like a liquor cabinet," Harry replies. Liam chuckles as Harry grabs him under the arm and leads him up the stairs. "I have to talk to you about something."

Harry opens their door with his other hand and leads him to the bed, falling onto it with him.

"But Harry, we're already talking! Actually, let's stop talking. Let's have sex instead." Liam flips them over and pins Harry's arms above his head with one hand.

"Liam, no. You're drunk," Harry replies as Liam's hands slip under his shirt. He's always so rough when he's drunk, Harry hates it. "Liam, Liam stop it I said no."

"C'mon Harry," Liam whispers, fumbling to undo his belt buckle.

Harry is taller but Liam is definitely stronger, and though he struggles, he can't get out of the grip Liam has on his wrists.

"Liam, Liam please stop you're scaring me. Liam! No! Li-"

Liam smacks him across the face as hard as he can and Harry is in complete and total shock.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Scream like that again and see what happens," Liam says through gritted teeth.

Then Harry is crying because Liam has never hit him. Ever. They've been together for a full year and he knows Liam has a temper but he's always been able to control it, especially when it comes to Harry.

"Stop fucking crying," Liam says, yanking down Harry's pants.

 

There's nothing Harry has left to do after that but take it. It hurts really bad because Liam barely gives him any prep, he's in such a rush. He leaves bruises on Harry's thighs, shoulders, and hips and when he's finished he doesn't even pull out. He just falls asleep on top of him.

Once he's sure Liam is asleep he slides from underneath him and goes to take a shower. His arse feels like it's on fire.

In the bathroom he realizes he looks worse than he feels. The bruises are a dark purplish black all over his neck and shoulders. He also has a bruise forming on his cheek from where Liam had slapped him. He looks terrible.

He barely has enough strength to stand so he sets himself a bath, crawling into it with great difficulty.

He washes himself as gently as he can but everything hurts. His shoulders and wrists are sore, his arse is near unbearable, and his head is throbbing from crying.

He still feels dirty even after the bath, though he knows it's not a physical kind of dirt.

Putting on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, he finds a blanket and a pillow so he can sleep on the couch, not wanting to be near Liam.

He curls up in a ball and pulls the blanket as close to him as possible and for the second night in a row, he cries himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so just a reminder, I update every two days! So I'll be updating again on Tuesday :)

Harry wakes up the next day feeling worse than he did last night, which he didn't think was possible.

Along with the aches and pains he felt last night, he slept on his neck and wrist weird and his back is acting up. The worst part about it is that he just remembered; it's Liam's and his anniversary.

So he drags himself off the couch and walks into the bathroom so he can brush his teeth. 

He tells himself not to look in the mirror, but it proves to be easier said than done and he cringes at the huge bruise on his face and the slightly smaller ones literally all over his neck. He puts on a long sleeved turtleneck and brushes his hair forward to cover the bruise.

 

Liam is in the kitchen when Harry goes to make tea. His eyes are closed, head in his hands and Harry is thankful he can't see him.

"Goodmorning Harry," Liam says and it startles him. He drops a mug and it shatters across the floor by his feet.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I'm so sorry let me get the broom," he says, running to get the broom and almost cutting his foot with glass. He sweeps it up as best as he can, sweeping the floor three times to make sure all the glass is gone.

Liam looks up, "Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not," he says, trying to reach another mug.

"Yes you are. Harry come here," Liam says and Harry freezes. He's afraid, he doesn't want Liam to see him or talk to him or touch him. "Harry! Turn. Around."

He flinches at his name being called in such a harsh tone of voice and turns to face Liam. He walks towards him with his head down so the bruise doesn't show.

"Look at me Harry," Liam demands and Harry obeys, head snapping up. Liam gasps. "Harry... W-what happened? Who-"

"You," Harry whispers, "You did this to me last night. Don't you remember?"

Liam's face is pale as he reaches towards Harry and he flinches away. The look Liam gives him breaks his heart.

"No... No I don't. How? What did i-"

"You came home drunk last night... You wanted to have sex but I said no," Harry starts to tear up and he looks at his feet. "I kept saying 'Liam no.. No Liam you're drunk.' But you wouldn't listen. You pinned my arms above my head... I started to scream 'Liam no!' And you smacked me across the face, told me to shut up. Then you fucked me and I didn't want it... It hurt so bad."

Harry's crying again and Liam looks mortified. He pulls Harry to his chest, kissing his cheeks and his hair and saying how sorry he is.

"I'm so sorry baby. This will never happen again. I swear it on my life. I would never consciously hurt you... Is there any more?"

Harry nods meekly and takes Liam's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Once Liam closes the door Harry tells him to sit on the bed, starting to undress before him.

He takes a rubberband from his wrist and pulls his hair up before sliding down his pants. With every layer he takes off more bruises appear, each one larger or darker than the last, until he's completely naked and turns so Li can see the deep scratches on his back that Harry had noticed when he was bathing early this morning.

"Harry," Liam whispers brokenly. "C'mere sweetheart. Let me take care of you."

So he lays Harry on his back, and worships his body; kissing each and every bruise while whispering compliments into his skin. He pays special attention to the ones between his thighs, he knows Harry's most sensitive there. Liam revels in the moans he releases when he softly bites and licks at the skin there.

"You're so beautiful Harry... God how did I end up with such a pretty boyfriend? I'm so sorry I did this to you... I'm going to take you out tonight and I'm going to buy you candy and we can do whatever you want..."

By the time Liam reaches Harry's cock he's so hard, hissing as Liam licks at the vein on the underside of it. He looks into Harry's eyes as he suckles on the head of his cock before sliding the rest into his mouth. And Harry isn't that big but he's long and it's surprising when Liam drops his jaw and takes him as far into his throat as possible, gagging on it, and Harry comes.

Liam swallows it all, licking at the corners of his mouth to get what spilled out. He tells Harry to flip over and he gets so excited because he knows what this means.

They only do it on special occasions because Liam doesn't like it, says he thinks it's gross, but Harry loves it. The closer he gets to Harry's hole the heavier Harry's breath gets until he's panting, waiting for Liam to do something.

Liam spreads Harry's cheeks apart with his hands, licking at Harry's hole and Harry has to physically tell himself not to push back onto Liam's face because it feels so incredible he never wants it to end.

Harry's still a little loose from last night so Liam's tongue slides in with little resistance. Harry groans in satisfaction as Liam licks into and around his hole.

"Oh god. Oh god Li. Yes. Yes. Your tongue is amazing," he pants.

He's hard again when Liam lubes up his fingers, asking Harry if he can make love to him. Li's begging him, kissing his shoulder blades as he slides his index finger into Harry to the knuckle.

Harry moans out a "yes please" and Liam slips his finger out of him and then helping Harry onto his back.

After Liam sheds his clothes he spreads Harry's legs, lubing his fingers and kissing the bruises between Harry's thighs.

Liam snakes a hand around Harry's dick as he slides two of the fingers on his other hand into Harry. One hand moves on Harry's dick as Liam's fingers slide in and out of Harry. He crooks his fingers inside of Harry, finding that spot inside of him that makes his back arch before he adds another, making sure he stretches Harry enough before sliding them out and wiping them on the bedspread. He then squirts lube onto his hand and spreads it excessively on his cock. He wants to make 100% he doesn't hurt Harry anymore than he already has.

"Spread your legs for me please baby," Liam says before kissing him on the lips.

Liam uses a hand to line up with Harry's hole, slowly pressing into him and Harry can feel how hard Liam is as he nudges past his rim. He whimpers like a wounded animal, still sore from last night.

"It's okay... Gonna make you feel so good," Liam replies, entwining the fingers on his unoccupied hand with Harry's.

"Hurts," Harry whines once Liam's fully seated inside of him. He pouts and Liam kisses him in the lips again, pulling out so he can glide back into him.

"I know baby let me just..." He shifts inside of Harry and in the next thrust the change in angle has Harry groaning almost pornographically.

Liam uses the hand that's not held in Harry's to jerk him off as his thrusts deepen, and Harry's making the most obscene grunting noises. The only thing coherent is "Liam" and "fuck".

"Come on baby," Liam says, flicking his wrist.

Harry grasps Liam by the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss to silence his moans as he comes.

Harry's a little overwhelmed. Actually, a lot overwhelmed. Liam almost never lets him come first (again one of the things that only happens on special occasions). But to let him come twice? He must really be sorry.

Harry feels lethargic as Liam places the hand that was holding his along his jaw. He carresses Harry's cheek while he pounds into him, his other hand curled around his boyfriend's hip.

Liam's hands are sweaty and hot on Harry but he doesn't all that much and Liam comes in him, muscles tightening and eyes closed. He slides out of Harry as gently as possible, kissing his lips before going to the bathroom to get something to clean them off.

He comes back with a warm wet cloth and vaseline for Harry's scratches. Liam wipes Harry off and rubs vaseline on him like he's the most fragile thing and Harry loves it.

 

When they go to the restaurant later Harry feels so much better.

And though he has to put back on the long sleeved turtleneck and people stare at the bruise on his cheek, Liam still holds his hand almost the whole night and compliments him constantly. Harry has never felt so loved.

"Harry?"

They've just gotten their food. They're sitting at a table at Harry's favorite restaurant and Liam is looking so good Harry can barely stand it.

"Yes?"

Liam takes a shaky breath before he continues and Harry can tell he's nervous. "I have been thinking about this for a while but I've never been sure when to ask... I felt like I had to find the perfect time and place and just make everything, well, perfect. But looking at you know, god you're so beautiful Harry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Liam stands from the table and Harry is so confused. Then he gets down on one knee in front of him and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out the most gorgeous ring Harry has ever seen in his life and Harry gasps.

"Harry Edward Styles, would you please do me the honor of being able to call you my husband?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry swears, the whole restaurant goes silent as he stares at Liam in shock.

"Yes," Harry says through his tears. "Yes, I will. Of course I will!"

Most of the people in the restaurant applaud (though there are always going to be those people who don't approve) as Liam slides the ring onto Harry's finger, pulling him to his chest and kissing him.

"I love you," Liam whispers. That makes Harry cry harder because this is the first time Liam's ever said he loves him.

"I love you too," Harry tries to say but he's pretty sure it comes out completely wrong.

×

"I cannot believe he finally proposed," Niall laughs.

It's Sunday and Harry has gone over to his best friends house to tell him the news. Harry had barely been able to keep it in and had almost blabbed it as soon as Niall had opened the door to his apartment. But he had decided to wait till they were sitting on Niall's bed, watching American Horror Story.

"What do you mean Ni?"

"I mean y'all have been together a year. Y'all live together. There was only one step left," he states, sliding a spoonful of Vanilla ice cream into his mouth. "Plus he's perfect. He's the owner of a software company, he's funny, and he's never been anything but sweet to you."

At that Harry is silent. He's never been a good liar and Niall can always tell when he's lying anyway. He hopes his silent isn't a giveaway.

 

••••••••

On Monday Louis notices Harry is in such a good mood, much better than Friday, so he decides he wants to find out what has changed.

It's the end of the day and Harry is sitting at his desk, texting. When Louis walks into the room Harry looks up and smiles.

"What the hell happened to your cheek Harry?!"

Louis tilts Harry's chin, surveying the dark blue bruise on his cheek and Harry's smile drops.

"Nothing. My microwave door hit it," Harry looks away and mumbles, swatting Louis' hand away.

Louis catches sight of the ring on Harry's hand, gawking at it. "Is that..."

"Yeah," Harry smiles, his eyes shining. "I got engaged!"

Louis has to consciously tell himself to smile then because he can't breathe. He feels like someone is squeezing his heart and he's burning up. Suddenly the room is a furnace so Louis quickly congratulates Harry, turning and speed walking out of the classroom.

 

"Engaged?"

"Engaged."

"Damn," Zayn mumbles, patting Louis on the back. "It's not meant to be bro."

It's 9 pm and Louis should be grading tests but instead he's drinking. Zayn and he are sitting in the living room in their apartment and drinking together. Zayn's on his third, which is almost fully empty, and Louis is on his fourth.

"You know me, I don't try to come between anyone's relationship, but there's something about Harry."

Zayn is Louis' best friend/apartment mate/occasional friend with benefits.

They've been close since they were 16, when boys at school started making fun of Louis for being gay and Zayn beat them all up. They dated for a while but decided to call it quits after realizing they were better off as friends. Well, friends who drunkenly fuck on the couch every once in a while.

"Exactly Louis I know you. You won't break them up," Zayn replies.

"I'm not planning on breaking them up! Well, not really. I just plan on proving that I can treat him better. I mean, there was a huge bruise on his cheek and when I asked him about it he looked away and mumbled something about how his microwave door hit him."

"His microwave door hit him hard enough to cause a huge bruise?"

"Exactly!"

"So what," Zayn says, "You think he hit him?"

"Well... I don't know. Maybe? I just don't think it was his microwave door. Not with the way he was so skillfully avoiding eye contact," Louis says, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Well you can't assume anything until you have proof. Maybe he did get hit by the microwave door."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I know what'll take your mind off this," Zayn says, getting on his knees in front of Louis and pulling down his sweats.

Zayn takes Louis' cock in his hand, stroking him to hardness before sucking him into his cold wet mouth. 

 

••••••••

 

Harry is waiting for Liam to come home so they can talk. He remembered after he had cooked that he still hadn't asked Liam about the panties and he's been sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about it ever since.

He feels like he has to get it off of his chest.

"Hey Harry. Oh what's for dinner?"

"Baked chicken and potato salad," Harry mutters, trying to figure out how to slide the subject of panties into their conversation.

Liam comes to sit across from him and they eat in silence save for the sound of the utensils scraping against the plates.

"So... I meant to tell you... I found these frilly pink panties the other day," Harry says and Liam immediately freezes, obviously trying to come up with an excuse.

"Really... How peculiar... Where were they?" Liam hasn't looked up from his plate.

"In your suit pocket. Liam why were there panties in your suit pocket?"

"Why were you snooping through my stuff?"

Liam finally looks up and he looks furious. He shouldn't be though. It's Harry's turn to be angry, not his.

"I wasn't snooping Liam I was doing the laundry! Are you cheating on me? With a girl?"

"No I'm not cheating on you!"

Harry stands from the table, "Then why were there panties in your suit pocket Liam? Give me one logical answer as to why there would be panties in your pocket!" Harry is yelling now as Liam stands.

"I'm not cheating on you! God you're so dramatic do you even have any proof?!"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

Harry stomps up the stairs and into their bedroom, in search of the pants he had worn when he put the panties in his pocket. He finds them on a pile in the closet and searches through the pockets, but there's nothing there. The panties are gone.

"Did you find these so called panties?" Liam is standing behind him, hands in pockets.

"They're gone, where did they go?" Harry is so confused. He knows he put it in the pocket of these pants he couldn't have imagined it.

"Your imagination is running wild Harry," he mumbles as he turns and walks out of their closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Liam slides out of bed and Harry groans in his sleep. Liam tiptoes out of the room and down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once he knows he's out of the range of Harry he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the number.

"Liam it's two in the morning."

"I know babe I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep and had to hear your voice," Liam whispers.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Um... I don't want... My dog to wake up and start barking! Man that rufus, always a barker." Liam could punch himself he can't believe what a terrible lie that was.

"Oh. Well I had fun the other day," she says and Liam smiles.

"Oh really? Tell me what you liked."

"I liked how hard you fucked me," she moans and Liam gulps and he leans too far on the counter, knocking over a pot.

"Shit! Shit shit shit. Um what else?" Liam picks up the pot and prays Harry didn't hear it drop.

"What was that Liam?"

"Liam? Is that you down there?" It's Harry, who's coming down the stairs rubbing his tired eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hold on a moment please," Liam says, putting her on mute. "Um no one babe, just one of the guys from work saying I have a really important meeting tomorrow."

"So they're calling at," Harry glances at the clock "2:10 in the morning to tell you about a meeting?"

".... Yeah," Liam lies. And maybe it's the fact that it's early and he's tired but Harry nods his head, seeming to believe his lie.

"Oh. Well can you please come back to bed? It's lonely without you," Harry mumbles.

"Sure babe. Be up in a moment. Meet you up there?"

Harry nods and turns, tiredly climbing the stairs. Liam unmutes his phone.

"Hey can we finish this tomorrow morning? I'll schedule an um... Appointment," he says.

"Okay? Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight sweetheart," he replies before hanging up and making his way up the stairs.

 

*

 

"Mr. Payne? Your 10 o'clock appointment is waiting in your office now," says Rachel, Liam's assistant.

"Thank you Rachel."

Liam walks into his office, locking his door behind him. She's sitting on his desk in a black dress that fits her just right and when she looks at him, her smile is contagious.

"Liam," she says.

"Sophia, you look amazing," Liam replies as he takes her by the hand, pulling her to his chest and kissing her.

••••••••

Harry has not been able to get the panties out of his mind for a week.

How can something just disappear? He remembers finding them and putting them in his pocket. It makes no sense.

But whenever he confronts Liam about it he just gets so enraged... It scares Harry. So he just leaves it alone, though it still bothers him.

 

Later that night Harry is washing dishes when Liam comes into the kitchen holding a piece of paper and he is fuming.

"Harry," he says in a voice that makes the hairs on the back of Harry's neck raise.

"Yes Liam?"

"Have you bought yourself anything recently?"

"I really can't remember," Harry whispers as he washes the soap off of his hands because yes, he has.

"Really? Because I was just looking at our taxes and right here it says you paid two hundred dollars for a new vacuum. Do you think you can just waste my money? Do you think you can just spend it on whatever you want whenever you want? It's my fucking money Harry," he says, and with every question and statement he makes he advances towards Harry till he's pinned against the wall. Harry can smell the alcohol on his breath and he knows this won't end well.

"I-I thought it would be okay Liam I'm sorry. I've been asking for a new vacuum for months after you threw away our old one and you kept saying you'd get one but you never did so I took the matter into my own hands and I'm-"

"Shut up!" Liam yells and Harry cringes, terrified. "You are so annoying. How do I even deal with you?"

"I'm sorry Liam," Harry says again as Liam grabs him by the arm in a grip that is so tight he starts to cry.

Liam drags him up the stairs, Harry trying to get away but not strong enough. He tries to grab hold of something, anything, that'll help him escape but it's no use. Liam is too strong, even when he's drunk.

 

By the time Liam opens their bedroom door Harry is bawling, so afraid of what's going to happen. He throws (literally throws) Harry into the room by his arm and Harry hits the wall with the force of the throw. There's a searing pain in his shoulder that he ignores as he tries to scramble away.

"Get up Harry," Liam slurs and he grabs Harry by the hair, using it to lift him from the ground. He punches Harry in the face and Harry's mouth starts to bleed, his lip busted.

"Liam, please," Harry begs him.

Liam puts his hands around Harry's neck, choking him as he whispers "don't you ever waste my money like that again. You hear me?"

Harry nods as best as he can and Liam watches as his face turns from pink to a bright red, his eyes bulging. Harry tries to push Liam's hands away but they're too solid, his grip tight. Harry starts to feel light headed, his arms feeling too heavy to lift, and his eyes slip shut.

••••••••

"Broken?!"

"Yes. Your shoulder is broken," Dr. Harbin says. He points to the x-ray, showing Harry the place where the bone is split. "What happened?"

He looks at Liam and he looks ready to be sick. "Car accident," Harry mumbles.

 

In the car, Liam cries and it breaks Harry's heart.

"I'm so sorry Harry... I told you it wouldn't happen again but it did. I love you so much baby," Liam says through his tears.

And Harry knows he shouldn't forgive him, knows that this will keep happening if he doesn't leave him. But there's this tiny shred of hope he has that this is just an accident. There's this voice inside of him telling him that Liam loves him and that he loves Liam. That he can't live without Liam, he wouldn't even know how to. So he forgives him.

Later that afternoon Liam surprises him with a puppy. It's a tiny, playful little black lab with big brown eyes and Harry instantly falls in love with it. Liam tells him that it doesn't have a name, Harry gets to name it, and Harry is so excited as he thinks of names.

"Sterling," he says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam's such an ass bag omfg


	6. Chapter 6

The first time Louis sees Harry after he hears he's been in an accident, is during third period (their planning period) the Monday after.

"Harry what happened?"

Harry doesn't look at him, just gives an awkward cough and makes a lame excuse about how he was in a car accident. Harry just looks so sad and helpless, trying to open his lunch but failing.

"Hey," Louis says after watching Harry struggle for a while. "I'm done with my paperwork and I was wondering if you'd want to get some food with me."

And maybe it's because Harry is sick of struggling and his shoulder hurts a lot and he's tired (he's used to sleeping on his stomach and with the sling he can't do that) but he says yes.

"As long as you know we're just going as friends. I'm engaged," he says.

At this point Louis doesn't care because Harry agreed to spend time with him and he's so excited. He opens every door for him and helps him buckle up in the car. He asks where Harry wants to go and he answers McDonalds. And when they go in and get their food, Harry practically scarfs it down, moaning about how good it is and how long it's been since he's had McDonalds.

"Well if you love it so much why has it been so long since he's eaten it," Louis asks.

"Liam," Harry answers truthfully. "He can't stand the way the food smells or tastes. He finds it disgusting. So I just stopped eating it."

Louis can't comprehend how anyone in their right mind could ever hate McDonalds. Louis basically lives at McDonalds he comes there so much. He tells Harry that and Harry agrees, he doesn't know how he's lived without it for so long.

Louis keeps the conversation going; asking Harry questions about his music taste and his favorite tv shows, his childhood and hobbies. They spend the whole hour and a half talking and laughing, finding that they have a lot more in common than they had originally thought.

"So what about you? What's your story?" Harry doesn't want to be the only one talking.

"There's not much to say," Louis laughs. "My best friend Zayn and I moved here from Doncaster, thought we needed a change of pace."

"And," Harry urges.

"And," Louis continues, "It was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I met this gorgeous guy, sort of awkward and shy at first. But once you got to know him you realized how big of a heart he has," Louis says, both of them moving in a little closer. "That he gives up things he loves for people he cares about and has a heart for all the kids he teaches. His smile can light up a room, he's so fucking fit, and he has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen."

Harry realizes Louis is talking about him and Louis' eyes flick toward his lips. Next thing he knows Louis grabs hold of his face and they're kissing across the table, their tongues sliding together as Harry's eyes slip shut. Louis' lips are soft, the kiss is slow and drugging, like they've been waiting for it forever and now that it's actually happening they never want it to end. It's nothing like Harry has ever felt before, even better than his kisses with Liam, and-

And the thought of Liam zaps Harry back into reality and his eyes fly open. "No no no no no," he whispers, pulling away from Louis. "I just kissed you. Oh my god I just kissed a man that is not my fiancee."

"No no that was all on me I shouldn't have-"

"Liam's going to kill me," Harry whispers, more to himself than Louis.

"I don't think it will be that bad," Louis tries to console him.

"No, he will kill me," he says. Harry starts to cry.

"Harry, it's going to be okay-"

"Take me back to the school please," Harry begs. He stands from the table and walks out of the McDonalds, leaving Louis to mentally smack himself.

 

••••••••

 

Harry avoids Louis and is extra careful about what he does for the next couple of weeks, paranoid that Liam or (someone who knows Liam) saw him kiss Louis at that McDonalds.

Liam has been especially sweet to him since the broken shoulder incident. He cooks sometimes to give Harry a break and plays the piano for him like he knows Harry loves.

Harry's since then gotten his sling off, his bruises have faded, but Liam still refuses to touch him. He says he's afraid he'll hurt him.

 

"Fuck me please," he begs Liam one night as he walks out of the bathroom.

They've just taken a shower and are both still naked as Harry comes to stand between Liam's legs. Liam, who's sitting on the edge of their bed, pulls him in close as he threads his fingers through Liam's hair and lightly scratches his scalp. Liam lets out a groan of satisfaction as Harry tries to further convince him.

"It's been so long Liam," he whines. He straddles Liam's waist, rutting against his thigh as he kisses and nips at Liam's neck. He can feel Liam start to swell beneath him and he doubles his efforts, pushing him back onto the bed.

Liam places both hands on Harry's hips, biting his lip as Harry rotates against him.

"I don't want to hurt you baby," Liam rasps, throat dry.

"You won't hurt me, I promise, it's just... I need it Liam," he whispers into Liam's mouth.

So Liam flips them over so he's on top and grabs the half empty bottle of lube from the drawer, slicking up his fingers.

Harry pulls his knees to his chest, spreading himself for Liam. He kisses him and 'Louis' kisses are better' pops into his head. At the thought of Louis doing this to him, he becomes achingly hard. He imagines Louis is the one opening him; two fingers stretching him out, then three.

And as Liam slides into him, bottoming out in one thrust, all he can think of is Louis. Louis would probably kiss him, tell him how beautiful he is while he fucked him so hard his eyes would roll back into his head.

At this point the only thing Harry can think of is Louis. The tip of Liam's cock brushes against that spot in him repeatedly as Liam fists Harry's cock, and his mind is completely filled with 'LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis'. So much so that he actually starts whispering Louis' name and Liam halts all movement.

Harry gasps as he realizes what he's just said. "Liam. I'm sorry. Oh god Liam I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Who's Louis, Harry?"

"He's nobody baby I promise-"

"Who the fuck is Louis?!" He squeezes Harry at the base of his cock and Harry swears.

"Liam, fuck, he's just a guy that I work with. Nothing more, I swear." Harry cups Liam's face and kisses him, trying to put his love for Liam into the kiss. "I love you Liam."

"Promise me you'll stay away from him," Liam whispers into Harry's mouth.

"Liam he's across the hall from me. He's just a colleague-"

"Just... Please Harry?"

There's a desperation in Liam's voice that Harry doesn't get to hear often but it never fails to get Harry to agree to whatever Liam says.

"Yes Liam," Harry breathes.

"Thank you baby... I love you so much," Liam says and continues his movements.

A couple of moments later, Harry comes (guiltily he might add) to the thought of Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

"You kissed him?"

It's been a couple of days since the kiss and Louis is just now telling Zayn about it.

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "It was amazing. But then he told me to take him back to the school.... But he kept talking about how Liam was going to kill him if he found out. And I don't think he meant it figuratively Zayn."

"Well, again I ask, do you have any proof?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing Lou. Unless you have proof, you can't talk to Harry about it. Or he'll push you away even more."

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh, frustrated that Zayn is right. But why can't Harry see that he would treat him a million times better than Liam would?

••••••••

The morning after Harry whispers Louis' name during sex, Liam decides he wants to meet this Louis guy.

He tells Harry to text him once his second period is over. He plans on stopping by and bringing lunch for both of them and maybe.. Dessert.

Liam is antsy all day, checking his phone over and over again for a text from Harry. He doesn't talk to Sophia today, too caught up in the fact that this Louis character might be stealing his fiancee. Liam doesn't like to share; never did, never will.

The long awaited text from Harry arrives a little after 12 and Liam tells Rachel to clear all his meetings for the next hour and a half, he's going to an early lunch.

••••••••

Second period is finished :)

On my way. Is pizza okay?

Of course <3

As Harry waits patiently for Liam to arrive, he decides to grade some of the tests his class just took.

Harry frowns at the fact that lot of his students miss the extra credit, which Harry hadn't thought was too hard. Surprisingly everyone misses the problem, well, everyone but Harry's favorite student; Perrie Edwards. Harry shakes his head in disbelief because of course she'd be the only one not to miss that problem, she had the best grade in the class. But she wasn't his favorite because of her grade. No, she was his favorite because on top of having amazing grades she had a good personality, always tried her best to stay positive.

"I hope you're hungry," Liam says as he brings the pizza in, leaving the door open.

Harry puts the papers away and clears his desk so Liam can place the pizza on it. Liam tells him to stand and takes his seat, pulling Harry onto his lap.

Harry staddles Liam's lap and Liam places both of his hands on Harry's arse, kissing Harry's neck.

"Let's eat first," Harry whimpers as Liam cups his arse.

"Okay," Liam says with a sigh.

They both eat two slices of pepperoni and bacon pizza, Harry still seated on Liam's lap (though he's no longer straddling him), when Louis walks in. Harry tries to stand but the arm Liam has wrapped around his waist tightens.

"Hey Harry I thought I smelled-oh hi. You must be Liam," Louis says with an outstretched hand.

••••••••

Louis finishes his lunch, throwing the remains in the trash, and he smells pizza. He's not hungry per se, mostly just curious and wants an excuse to talk to Harry so he walks into Harry's classroom, not expecting what to see Harry sitting on a very attractive lads lap.

"Hey Harry I thought I smelled-oh hi." 

'Liam,' Louis thinks, 'This must be Liam'.

"You must be Liam," Louis says with an outstretched hand.

Liam shakes his hand with a grip so tight he feels like his bones rub together a little. He smiles through the pain, stretching his fingers out after, when Liam's not looking.

Harry seems to give him a warning look before saying "Liam, this is Louis. Louis, this is my fiance Liam."

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't know what Harry saw in Liam. He's very attractive; brown hair with soft brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Well... I think I'm going to go have a wee," Louis says. "It was nice meeting you Liam."

"Goodbye Louis," Liam says as Louis leaves.

••••••••

"C'mon Harry," Liam says to Harry, minutes after Louis has left.

"But where are we going?"

Liam releases Harry, but only for a moment before he grabs his hand and leads him out of the room. Liam finds the closest bathroom (the one Liam is almost sure Louis is in) and pulls Harry inside.

Liam locks the bathroom door and looks under each stall till he finds Louis' shoes. Then he pulls Harry over, pinning him against the wall there so he knows Louis sees them, kissing him.

"Liam," Harry breathes against Liam's lips. "Liam I think Louis is in here we can't do this in here."

"That's part of the reason we're here Harry," Liam whispers, cupping Harry over his pants. "Off. Take your clothes off."

And Harry is really turned on by the thought of Louis hearing them have sex so he strips down, one piece of clothing at a time.

Liam takes out a small tube of lube that he put in his pocket that morning and opens Harry up where they're standing against the wall, wrapping his arm down around him and sliding lubed-up fingers between his arse cheeks, finding his hole. He pushes them inside just like that, Harry's leg wrapping around Liam's waist to give him more access and whimpering. Harry can see Louis watching them through the small crack between the door hinges and he whines high in his throat, not sure if it's because he's embarrassed or because he's so turned on but his cock fattens either way.

"Liam... Oh god Liam please," Harry breathes hotly into Liam's ear.

"Tell me what you want Harry," Liam says, curling his fingers inside Harry.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry says as he shudders, resting the back of his head against the wall. "Please fuck me please."

Liam draws his fingers out of Harry and unzips his pants, dragging them and his underwear to his knees as he turns Harry around. He tells Harry to place both of his hands on the sink, grabbing onto his hips, sliding on a condom and lining up with his entrance, and Harry has a perfect view of Louis peeking through the crack and he bites his lip.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Harry moans as Liam slides into him. They never have sex like this, Liam always says he wants to see Harry, but it's so much deeper this way. Harry can feel everything, every inch of Liam's cock as he pulls out of him slowly and thrusts in hard and deep. Harry's breath is heavy as Liam fucks into him, gripping his hips and whispering dirty things to him.

"God Harry, you take me even better this way. Wish you could see how good you take me," Liam moans, thumbing at the place where he and Harry are connected. "You love my cock baby? Tell me how it feels."

"Full... So full, b-but I like it," Harry whispers as he watches Louis.

"You feel so amazing babe. So tight and wet and smooth and oh so warm," Liam says as he licks his lips, angling his thrusts towards Harry's prostate. He knows he's found it once Harry's arms give and he folds them so he can lay his head there. "You want me to fill you up with my come baby?"

All Harry can do is groan and nod as he gets fucked, Liam hitting his prostate with almost every stroke in. His dick is hard as it slaps against his tummy with every thrust Liam makes into him. But he wouldn't dare touch it, wouldn't move his hands there without Liam telling him too.

"I bet you're getting off to the fact that Louis' in here huh princess? Love the fact that he's basically watching you get fucked by me. You're such a slut Harry, a proper whore, yeah?"

Harry nods and Liam lifts a hand to bring back down on the arse. "Use your words Harry," Liam says, slowing down his thrusts to a snails pace.

"Yes," Harry whines. "I'm a slut Liam. Please, harder. Fuck me harder."

"Who do you belong to? Are you mine?" Liam continues with the same maddeningly slow rhythm, reaching around and grabbing Harry's dick, his grip so loose it could barely be called as such.

"Shit.. Shit!" Harry could cry he wants to come so bad. "Yes, yours. Just yours, only yours. Please touch me Liam."

Liam tightens his hold, fisting Harry in time with his thrusts and speeding up. And Harry's so close.

"C'mon baby," Liam says as he moves his hand at a steady pace, dicking into Harry in sync with it. "Come for me baby."

The words barely escape his lips before all Harry's muscles tighten and he comes, his come spilling over onto Liam's fist as he pumps him through it. As wave after wave hits him Liam pounds into him harder, chasing his release.

Harry is so weak after he comes that Liam has to wrap an arm around his waist as he screws into him, Harry's hole spasming around him from sensitivity. After a few thrusts Liam pushes deep into Harry and stills, coming into the condom with a grunt.

Liam slides out of Harry carefully and takes off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash as he tucks himself back into his pants.

Harry legs feel almost like jello as Liam and him struggle to get his clothes back on, kissing between each piece of clothing.

"I love you Harry," Liam whispers into Harry's mouth before he kisses him, opening his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

"I love you too," Harry whispers back after a couple moments of kissing.

••••••••

Louis doesn't really need to use the bathroom but he goes into the stall anyway, hoping to wait Liam out.

Well that is until he hears them come into the bathroom after him and lock the door.

"Liam," he hears Harry say. "Liam I think Louis is in here we can't do this in here."

"That's part of the reason we're here Harry," Liam whispers back,"Off. Take your clothes off."

'Oh dear god,' Louis thinks, 'They're about to have sex.

And Louis knows, he knows that shouldn't turn him on but it does. Not just that two fit lads are about to fuck basically in front of him, but also the fact that one of them is Harry.

Louis looks through the small crack between the stall door hinges and the door and his eyes meet with Harry as he slides his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Liam... Oh god Liam please," Harry says to Liam and Louis starts to wanks himself slowly, imagining that Harry is saying it to him.

"Tell me what you want Harry," Liam says to Harry.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry says as he shudders, resting the back of his head against the wall. "Please fuck me please."

Louis has to cover his mouth at this point because he's so hard just from hearing Harry beg to be fucked. His cock is it's full size, precome leaking from the tip. He uses it as lube, spreading it along his cock to make it easier to wank.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Harry moans as Liam slides into him and Louis wishes it was him as he locks eyes with Harry. And he can tell by Harry's eyes that he wishes the same.

"God Harry, you take me even better this way. Wish you could see how good you take me," Liam moans, thumbing at the place where he and Harry are connected. "You love my cock baby? Tell me how it feels."

"Full... So full, b-but I like it," Harry whispers as he watches Louis.

"You feel so amazing babe. So tight and wet and smooth and oh so warm," Liam says as he licks his lips, and Harry's arms give and he folds them so he can lay his head there. "You want me to fill you up with my come baby?"

"I bet you're getting off to the fact that Louis' in here huh princess? Love the fact that he's basically watching you get fucked by me. You're such a slut Harry, a proper whore, yeah?"

Harry nods and Liam lifts a hand to bring back down on the arse. "Use your words Harry," Liam says, slowing down his thrusts.

"Yes," Harry whines. "I'm a slut Liam. Please, harder. Fuck me harder."

"Who do you belong to? Are you mine?" Liam continues with the same rhythm.

"Shit.. Shit! Yes, yours. Just yours, only yours. Please touch me Liam."

Louis really shouldn't be getting off to this. He really shouldn't be getting off to Harry calling himself a slut and begging for a guy Louis deems as competition. But somehow it's so fucking hot that Liam knows that Louis wants Harry and he's so close to coming, his hand moving at the same pace of Liam's thrust.

"C'mon baby," Liam says. "Come for me baby."

And Louis and Harry come at the same time, Louis' heart pounding as he messes up his hand.

Holy shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam may or may not have fucked his throat before he left and he may or may not have swallowed all of Liam's come.

Harry is 99.9% sure that his last class knows he just got fucked. His hair isn't cooperating, his shirt is all ruffled, and his voice is fucked. Some of the girls give Harry knowing smiles that make him blush while he tries to teach and soon he just gives up and decides to give them a free day so he doesn't have to be embarrassed any more than he already is.

*

"So do you want to have this conversation or?"

Louis sits in the desk in the very front of Harry's classroom.

"About what," Harry says nonchalantly, though his face is beet red and he's sweating.

"About the fact that your boyfriend-"

"Fiance," Harry corrects. He refuses to look up, just continues grading his papers.

"Fiance," Louis continues. "The fact that your fiance wanted me to see you guys fuck in the bathroom? Or maybe the fact that you got off-"

"I did not get off on it," Harry lies.

Louis stands from the chair and walks over to Harry's desk, moving the papers over and sitting on it, grabbing Harry's chin so he's forced to look at him.

"You did! I mean... I got off on it too Harry. Not the fact that he was fucking you. I got off on you begging."

Harry gulps as Louis continues, mesmerized by how his voice lowers.

"I was getting off by imagining you were spread out for me. That you were moaning my name and saying you were mine. And god Harry was it hot. I came so hard to the thought of you all stretched out for me."

Harry would like to say that he pushed Louis away at this point. He'd love to say that he told him he had to leave because this was inappropriate, he has a fiance that he loves and is loyal to.

But he doesn't.

He does the total opposite and kisses him because he really really wants to. And he would feel bad, but Louis uses the hand not cupping his face and slides it up his shirt and Harry can't think his heart is pounding so hard in his chest.

They separate and Louis pulls Harry closer to him, kissing along his jaw and down his neck and Harry knows should tell him to stop but Louis straddles his lap and all he can think is 'why haven't we done this before?'

Harry swears too many times to count as Louis grinds down on him, and his hands must have a mind of their own because they move from Louis' hips to his arse with Harry even noticing. And he really can't believe he's touching it because he's never seen an arse like this on a lad and it's not helping Harry gain back any self control.

Louis kisses him again and it's slow and teasing as he cards his fingers through Harry's hair and licks into his mouth. Louis gyrates his hips against Harry and Harry has to stop this, so he pulls away.

"Harry," Louis begs, kissing Harry's lips. "Please?"

And Louis really isn't one to beg. He's very dominant in these areas, always likes being in control, but Harry just does things to him. He makes him want to be submissive sometimes.

"No Louis," Harry says, pushing Louis away by his shoulders. "I want to. I really really want to, but what about Liam? Liam's my fiance."

"You're such a good man," Louis says, tracing Harry's puffy lips with his thumb. "I hate that about you."

"I'm sorry," he says to Louis as he rises from his lap.

"It's okay. I guess I'll see you later," Louis says.

"Wait," Harry says, grabbing Louis by the hand and pulling him back. He kisses him with all he has in him, trying to convey all his feelings into the kiss. He bites Louis' lip, cupping his arse and pushing Louis against him, and asking Louis if he can feel how hard he is. Louis just groans and nods a little, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and resting his head on his chest because yes he can, and Louis' just as hard.

"Can I just? Please?"

And Harry has no clue what Louis' asking for, not really, but he finds himself saying yes, if only for this one time.

So Louis slides down his body and gets on his knees for Harry, right there. And Louis has given blowjobs before but god it feels like it's his first time, he's so nervous. And as he unbuckles Harry's pants and pulls down the zipper, his hands tremble. Harry must notice his anxiety over this because he threads his fingers through Louis' hair.

"You don't have to," Harry whispers.

"Want to," Louis replies. With newfound determination he yanks down Harry's pants, along with his underwear. He looks Harry in the eye as he takes him into his mouth, his hand moving on what he can't reach.

Harry totally was not expecting this. He's definitely not complaining but man is this unexpected. And the way Louis' eyes sparkle when he pulls on his hair is just icing on the cake. His throat is heaven, so smooth and perfect, and his tongue is sin. Louis moves his tongue along Harry's shaft and Harry bucks forward, making Louis choke and splutter on Harry's cock.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry," Harry says, pulling Louis off his dick.

"Again," Louis says, voice raspy.

"What?"

"Again," says Louis. "Fuck my mouth. Please?"

And Harry's going out of his mind but this blue eyed man is on his knees asking him to do something Liam never lets him do and he really wants to. 

"O-Okay," Harry says.

Louis places his hands on Harry's thighs and opens his mouth, looking up to Harry expectantly. Harry leads himself into Louis' mouth, grabbing the hair on the back of Louis' hair for leverage as he fucks his mouth.

"This isn't going to last long, but babe, tell me if it's too much okay?"

Louis nods his head as best as he can with Harry's cock in his mouth and Harry takes that as an okay. He tests Louis' throat, pushing in a little deeper than he normally would to make Louis's throat spasm around him, and it's so good Harry holds Louis's head there till his eyes are watering and his fingernails dig into Harry's thighs.

He thrusts in and out of Louis' mouth sporadically, so close to a release as he grits out "If you don't want me to come in your mouth I understand."

But Louis just blinks his eyes at him and drops his jaw, so Harry assumes he wants him to and he gives a few more sloppy thrusts before he comes into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows as much as he can, some spilling out of the corners of his mouth. He uses his thumb to wipe it off as he stands and Harry sucks Louis' thumb into his mouth, tasting himself there and in Louis' mouth when he kisses him.

"Fuck Louis," Harry says, their heads resting together. "Do you want me to-"

"No just-"

And Louis grabs Harry by the hips and and pushes him against the wall, slotting his leg between Harry's thighs and laying his head on Harry's chest. "I just, I," Louis moans as he basically just humps Harry's leg. He whines a few seconds later, coming in his pants.

"I'm sorry," Louis whispers, his face hot with embarrassment.

"It's okay," Harry whispers back, wrapping his arms around Louis and placing a kiss on his forehead.

And all Louis can think is how perfectly they fit together and how much he never wants this moment to end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN HARDCORE SLACKING ON UPDATES BUT MY GRANDMA DIED OVER SPRING BREAK AND IT THREW MY WHOLE LIFE OUT OF WACK


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry drives home he thinks about Louis.

And when he's cooking dinner he thinks about Louis.

And when he's feeding Sterling he thinks about Louis.

And when Liam kisses him he thinks about Louis.

And when Liam asks him about Louis he says "Oh Louis? I don't know, he left before we could really, uh, talk."

 

And as Liam smirks to himself, believing Harry's horrid lie, he thinks about Louis.

And when Liam wanks him in the shower he thinks of Louis' mouth on him.

 

So basically Louis is all he can think about as he goes through each day and shamelessly hopes that they will kiss or Louis will give him his mouth again.

But it's always something; Louis has a parent teacher conference or Harry has a dentist appointment or Louis isn't feeling well or something. And by the end of the week Harry is itching to touch Louis.

So that's why on Friday Harry somehow finds himself walking into Louis' classroom and asking if he wants to come to over tomorrow because Liam's supposed to be working all day.

Louis' in shock, and it takes him a minute to register the question before he answers "Um yeah sure."

"I mean you don't have to," Harry says nervously. "I get it if you don't want to it was stupid of me to ask-"

"Harry," Louis says, taking off his glasses with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Okay, great," Harry says. And he might've done a bit of a happy dance when he left.

"Oh and, wear your glasses tomorrow."

••••••••

Louis tells Harry that he'll be over by 12 the next day and so he wakes up at 8 so he'll have enough time to get ready.

It's now 11:30 and Louis still isn't ready.

 

Zayn's recently been seeing this guy named Niall. Well by seeing Louis means they keep him up by fucking all night. Niall is irish, hilarious, and Louis automatically befriended him. Louis and him already established that even if Niall and Zayn don't work out, Niall will still stick around and be his friend.

Right now Zayn is sleeping so Niall is helping him decide what to wear.

"What about this?"

Louis' wearing his glasses, like Harry told him to, black skinnies, and a white t-shirt.

"Jesus christ Lou we've been at this for an hour now. Just pick an outfit! You're worse than a girl," Niall mumbles.

"Okay. As long as you stop letting my best friend fuck you at 2 in the morning."

"Oy! Shut up," Niall blushes and throws a pillow at Louis, which he dodges with a laugh on his way out.

••••••••

Ever since Harry built up the courage to ask Louis to come over he's been cleaning.

Liam had left early that morning and wouldn't be back till much later so Harry has so much time to spend with Louis he could dance.

 

The doorbell rings and Harry tries to calm himself as he answers the door.

"Hey H-"

Before Louis can finish the sentence Harry pulls him into the house, kissing him.

Louis' hands bunch in Harry's shirt as he pulls him in close, his hands finding their way to Louis' arse like they belong there and Louis makes a little sound into Harry's mouth when Harry lightly slaps it.

And he wants more, but he can't commit to more yet so he pulls away, saying "Let's order pizza."

 

Harry and Louis spend the day talking and laughing and eating while watching tv and basically just enjoying each other's company. And Harry finds himself just aimlessly slipping his hands under Louis' shirt or grabbing at his ass and (on more than one occasion) straddling Louis' lap. Louis makes Harry feel good about himself, even plays with Sterling a lot.

 

It's a really good day. Well until Liam comes home early that is and finds them laughing on the couch.

"Liam," Harry says, immediately standing from the couch and going to meet his boyfriend.

He hugs him and as he's about to pull away Liam squeezes him tighter and Harry whispers "Liam, stop it hurts."

And Liam whispers back "You're gonna be hurt a lot more later," before he releases him.

••••••••

Louis knows this won't end well.

Liam might not do anything to Harry now, but the way Harry looks so terrified, he knows he'll do something later.

So he stays as late as he can, mayking conversation, watching tv, drinking (which he tried to avoid because he has a feeling Liam's a mean drunk but he insisted and Louis couldn't refuse). And by the end of the night Harry's begging him with his eyes to stay longer but he has to drive home and Liam's so drunk his filter's gone.

"Harry has such a pretty dick," Liam blurts randomly.

"Liam!" Harry's abashed as Liam takes another swig of his beer before pulling Harry onto his lap, facing Louis.

"So pretty," He whispers, sliding his hand over Harry's crotch and rubbing him.

Louis' glued to his seat as Liam kisses Harry's neck, distracting from his hand slipping into his boyfriend's pants.

He slowly wanks him, Harry's length swelling in his hand as he says "You really do love being watched by him huh baby? So hard for me already, or maybe for him."

"Stop it Liam," Harry sulks as he covers his face with his hands.

"Look at him Harry," Liam commands and dutifully Harry drops his hands and looks at Louis, completely red-faced.

"I should fuck you in front of him again, teach him not to mess with what's mine," Liam says as he stares at Louis, never ceasing the movements of his hand.

"Please don't," Harry begs.

"Your mouth is saying no but your cock," Liam makes a noncommittal noise, "It gets bigger by the second. Either way it's not your choice, so get up. I want you to suck Louis till he's hard. But don't you dare make him come."

"But Liam I-"

"Do what I say Harry," Liam says 

So Harry stands and his hardon is made painfully obvious as he makes his way over to Louis, kneeling on the floor in front of his chair.

"Ask him for it," Liam says.

"Lou... Can I suck you? Please?"

"Great manners babe, good job."

Louis' heart is beating so fast he can barely think as Harry tugs his pants and his underwear. He's already half hard but when Harry gets his hand on him, he's a goner. The bare sight of Harry on his knees for him makes him hard.

Harry slides Louis past his lips and Louis' breath hitches because fuck Harry's mouth looks so incredible around his cock. But he only gets to enjoy it for a couple more seconds because then Liam is wrenching Harry away and telling him to and come stand in front of him.

••••••••

Liam drags down Harry's pants and underwear and Harry could cry because he doesn't want Louis to see him get fucked open. It's different now, between him and Louis, and he doesn't want Liam to ruin it.

"Stop getting teary-eyed. You can come after you suck me," Liam says blatantly.

"Liam please don't make me come in front of-"

"I'll do what I want Harry," Liam says in a menacing tone. "Now suck me."

So Harry gets on his knees and gets to work, trying to remember everything Liam likes. His hair gets in his eyes and Liam holds it back, saying "Love seeing those pretty lips stretched around my cock. Hands behind your back."

Harry complies because what else can he do?

Liam is always so rough when he's fucking Harry's throat but it only takes a few minutes of Harry gagging every other thrust before he stills at the back of Harry's throat, coming with no warning, and telling Harry he has to swallow.

Harry does as he's told, as per usual, and soon Liam's tucked himself back into his pants and Harry's back to sitting on his lap.

"Look at Louis Harry, I bet he wants to see you come so bad huh? We can't deny him that," Liam says, stroking Harry at a slow pace. "God H, look how red your cock is? Just begging to come."

Harry's started to sweat with his need to come. He's trying to hold back, he doesn't want Louis to see someone else get him off, he wants Louis to be the one to get him off. But at this point his dick is so hard it's painful.

"You want to come Harry?"

Harry looks down and nods his head.

"Use your words," Liam orders and squeezing Harry's cock again.

"Please make me come," Harry sniffles.

"Of course baby."

Liam speeds up the pace of his hand, pumping Harry at just enough to make him shudder as he comes onto himself with a stuttered cry.

••••••••

After that whole fiasco, Liam doesn't let Louis come. He just tells him to put back on his clothes, pushing him out the door. So Louis is forced to finish himself off in his car to the image of Harry coming; Bright eyes and bright red lips shining as he comes all over himself.

After that Louis has to drive himself home, though he's still so worried about what Liam will do to Harry. Exspecially now that he's absolutely shit-faced.

••••••••

"What was he doing here Harry? In our house? I cannot believe you would bring him into our fucking house!"

Harry is petrified as Liam yells at him, not even able to pull up his pants before Liam grabs him by his wrist.

"Liam we're just friends please-"

"Fuck no Harry! Don't give me that shit. I told you to stay away from him and you didn't. Now you have to pay the price," Liam says as they walk from the living room to the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The basement."

 

They barely ever use the basement, it's cold in there, freezing. All Harry has on is a long gray t-shirt as Liam throws him on the floor and tells him not to move.

The only light in the whole room is coming from a random light bulb in the middle of the room which Liam clicks on. Harry watches as Liam searches through a tool box in the corner of the room, smiling when he finds what he needs; rope.

As Liam walks towards him, he curls up into a ball. "No no Liam please no Liam."

"Shut up! Jesus christ you're annoying! You're going to do what I say and I won't hurt you. Not this time at least."

He ties the rope around a hook Harry hadn't noticed was on the wall and grabs Harry by the wrist, dragging him over to the wall and tying the ends of the rope to his wrists. Harry tests the knots but it's no use, if anything they get tighter so he just gives up his fight and slumps to the ground.

"That's it babe, just relax," Liam says, unbuckling his pants.

Harry tries to move away but he can't go anywhere, not with the way he's basically tethered to the wall. Liam fucks him just like that, using his spit to open him up as Harry cries that it hurts, Liam laughing and saying that it's supposed to.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry doesn't know how long he stays in the basement. There are no windows so the only light he gets is from underneath the door at the top of the stairs.

Liam comes down every once in a while to give him food and water and to untie him long enough for him to use the bathroom.

After what seems like forever Liam unties him and takes him by the hand, leading him up the stairs and out of the basement. After being stuck down there so long, the light hurts his eyes and it takes a second for him to adjust.

"What day is it," Harry asks tentatively.

"Tuesday," Liam answers.

"I get to stay out here?"

Liam nods, "C'mon, let's go."

Liam gets into the shower with him, scrubbing the dirt from his hair and washing him.

 

It's nighttime and Harry's feeling clingy, he doesn't want to go back to the basement. So he sticks to Liam like glue, following him everywhere and just being in his presence because he misses human interaction and he still feels the cold, the ever-present chilling in his bones.

And maybe it's because of his time in the basement but when Liam asks if he wants him to fuck him, he says no, but please make love to him.

Liam fingers him open gently, making Harry loose enough to take him comfortably, and Harry holds his legs almost to his chest as he sinks into him, Liam's arms stationed by his head to hold his body up.

As they kiss their tongues slide together, Liam's movements inside of him slow and deliberate, hitting Harry's prostate with each inward thrust.

Harry spreads his thighs, Liam sliding into him deeper as he wraps his ankles around his fiance's waist, trying to bring him even closer as he whimpers and begs him not to put him in the basement again, telling him it's scary and dark and cold in there.

"As long as you're good. You can't talk to him anymore okay baby? I don't want to hurt you, don't like to, I just don't want you to leave. Love you too much to let you leave," Liam whispers into Harry's neck, never stopping his rhythm.

"I'm so sorry. I'll stay away from him Li, really this time. I love you," Harry says, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you."

••••••••

Harry has been acting weird since he came back on Wednesday.

Everytime Louis tries to talk to him he seems scared and on edge. Louis was so worried when he didn't show up to work on Monday or Tuesday but when he asked his coworkers where Harry was, they said he was sick.

Louis didn't buy it.

He had texted and called Harry so many times to ask him about it but when Harry had finally answered, it had actually been Liam telling him never to text or call Harry's phone again.

So the only option he had was to wait until Harry came back and ask him about it personally. But Harry refused to talk to him. The only thing he ever says to Louis now is that he can't talk to him. And at the end of the day, he leaves before Louis can try again. But that ends today.

It's Friday and school has just let out. Louis had already packed up all his stuff during his free period, determined to have an actual conversation with Harry at the end of the day.

"Harry, we have to talk."

••••••••

Harry jumps at the sound of a voice breaking through the silence of the room but quickly recovers once he realizes it's Louis.

Oh shit it's Louis.

"No no no. Louis you can't be here, I can't talk to you," Harry says, trying to get him to leave before Liam comes to pick him up.

Liam picks him up during the week now. He wants to know when and where Harry is going at all times so he drives Harry around when it's needed.

"No Harry we have to talk. You like dropped off the map for 3 days. And you expect me to believe you were just sick? No way H. I saw the fear in your eyes when I left, fear of him, and... And I know he beats you Harry."

Harry's eyes are wide as saucers as he says "No! No he doesn't you don't know anything. You have to go now Louis."

"Harry I just want to help you. I can help you if you would just let me," Louis says, standing close to Harry and grabbing his hand.

"Louis, Louis please if you feel the way I think you do about me you will leave me alone. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just can't talk to you anymore, we can't be friends anymore. Just please Louis, please leave me al-"

"Is there a problem here babe?"

Liam walks into Harry's classroom and Harry yanks his hand away from Louis.

"No Liam there's no problem. Harry here was just telling me to leave. So I was," Louis says.

"Great. Goodbye Louis," Liam says, walking over to Harry to wrap an arm around his waist with a smile.

"Goodbye Liam, Harry," Louis says as he leaves.

As soon as Louis leaves Liam turns to him, "You ready to go?" 

"Y-yes Liam. Let me just get my stuff."

"I got it," Liam says, grabbing Harry's jacket and helping him put it on.

"Thank you Liam," Harry says timidly.

"No problem baby. But next time make sure Louis leaves before I get here."

"Am I going back in the basement? Please don't make me I tried to get him to leave I," Harry starts hyperventilating.

"No no no babe you did good babe. You tried your best he just wouldn't listen. I'll handle it. Just go to the car okay? I'll meet you there," Liam says, placing a quick kiss to Harry's lips.

••••••••

"Now I'm only gonna say this once, so listen carefully. Stay. Away. From. Harry," Liam says as he walks into Louis' classroom.

"You can't keep him away from me. I know that you think you have some kind of control over Harry but you don't. He's his own person and you can't tell him who he can and can't be friends with that's not what a healthy relationship is. Harry needs someone who will let him be-"

"Oh shut up. You don't know anything about Harry or what he needs. Harry and I have been together for almost a year and half. I think I know my fiance better than some arsehole he just met three months ago. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to my advice and stay away. Don't make me have to tell you again."

And with that, Liam leaves.

••••••••

The next day Harry decides to bring Liam lunch the next day. He thinks it will put him in a good mood and maybe he'll let him go visit Niall today.

As Harry arrives to Liam's office with Panera, he smiles and holds the elevator door open for... Sophia he thinks her name is? He's seen her around here a bunch of times but he's only heard someone say her name once. Liam's never introduced her though so she must be new. They get off on the same floor though, Liam's floor.

"Harry! Oh my goodness how are you I haven't seen you in forever!" Liam's assistant Rachel greets Harry as soon as she sees him.

"Hey Rachel! It really has been a long time. How's Jim, Cara, and Colin?"

Jim is Rachel's husband. They've been married for about 5 years now, Liam and Harry met at their wedding. Cara and Colin are Rachel's twin kids.

"Jim is.. Well you know Jim! And the twins are amazing. Just starting preschool."

They talk like that for about ten minutes before Harry has to tell Rachel goodbye, he has to bring Liam his lunch.

"Yeah I think he's free right now you can go right in."

Harry smiles and thanks her, walking around the corner and to Liam's office door. He doesn't knock, of course, but boy does he wish he did.

"Hey Li I brought you some-"

The same Sophia girl that he was with in the elevator, is on top of Liam's desk. Her legs wrapped around Liam's waist as he fucks her.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam sighs as he slides out of Sophia, kissing her on the lips and telling her to get dressed.

"Liam what... Why would you... Who is this?"

Harry thinks he's having a panic attack. He can barely breathe and his heart is pounding so loud in his ears.

The Sophia girl walks past him, now fully clothed, and Harry wants to rip her hair out and punch her in her pretty face.

"Look Harry, I still love you. I just wanted more and Sophia was.. There."

"But why? Why her, why a girl? Why a pretty girl?"

"Harry," Liam says soothingly, coming close to Harry and taking his hand. Harry feels a wave of anger hit him like a ton of bricks as he yanks his hand away.

"No Liam. You don't get to cheat on me and then pretend it's nothing. You're a liar and a cheater and a piece of shit and I'm leaving y-"

Liam smacks Harry hard, "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again."

Harry's anger has faded away, replaced by depression and fear as Liam looks at him like he's nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

He nods as Liam continues, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "You were nothing before me and you'll be nothing without me. You're not leaving. You're dying before you're leaving me."

"Liam-"

"You're not leaving! You're not fucking leaving me Harry!" Liam's yells at Harry and he starts to shake.

"I-I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving," Harry repeats over and over as he cries.

"That's right. Now when I get home you'll get your punishment."

"Please Liam, please not the basement," Harry whispers.

"I'm not putting you in the basement. Just go home and wait for me."

So Harry goes home. And for the next couple of hours he waits, too scared to do anything but cook dinner and watch the clock.

At seven thirty Harry hears Liam's car pull into the driveway and the shaking starts again.

"H-hey Liam," Harry says. "I made your favorite."

Liam says nothing as he grabs Harry's hand, walking him through the kitchen and the living room; to the basement.

"NO LIAM NO YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT!"

"Changed my mind," Liam says calmly.

Harry screams and kicks, tries to fight Liam as best as he can. At one point he bites Liam, causing him let go long enough for Harry to run pretty far. But Liam catches him again, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and picking him up with ease, even as he's shrieking and scratching at him. Harry's flailing his arms and legs, trying to somehow stop Liam as he lugs him down the basement steps.

"LIAM NO NO NO PLEASE I'LL NEVER BE BAD AGAIN. ANYTHING BUT THE BASEMENT PLEASE. PLEASE!" Harry is screeching now as Liam heaves him into a corner.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Liam's eyes are wild as he digs his fingers into Harry's throat, choking him. Harry's will to fight grows weaker and weaker as his eyesight blurs and everything goes black.

 

Harry awakens to pitch black darkness. Only one hand is fastened this time, which makes it easier to reach into his pocket. He retrieves. One of the three things he put in there just in case Liam lied about putting him in the basement; his phone, his car keys, and a pocket knife.

He gets to work cutting the rope linking him to the wall. It cuts so quickly Harry could cry again.

One night Harry had went down here to fully investigate the space, seeing that there was in fact a window it was just boarded up and on the other side of the basement.

Harry stands and grabs the duffle bag he had packed the night he investigated. He had stuffed it in the closet under the stairs and was so grateful he had even thought of it.

He pushes open the window and shoves his bag through, grabbing a random stool and ascending the wall. Harry climbs through the window, his jeans getting ripped by the bushes. He runs through the mud in his yard as quick as he can to get to his car.

He quickly uses his car keys to open the door, throwing his bag in and jumping into the car. He starts it as quickly as possible with his hands shaking like leaves.

The car finally starts and Harry peals out of the driveway, his tires screeching as he drives.

••••••••

2:57 am

"Who in their right mind..."

Louis groans as he rolls over, putting on his glasses as he trudges out of his room and through the living room.

The last thing he expects to see is a muddy, soaked, disheveled looking Harry with tears in his eyes.

"He locked me in the basement again... I didn't know where else to go."


	12. Chapter 12

"Again? As in this has happened before? Come in Harry."

Louis is baffled as Harry walks into his and Zayn's apartment with his bag? He knows Zayn would kill him if he let Harry get the white couch dirty so he asks if Harry wants to take a shower. He answers yes so he shows him where it is, telling him they can talk after he gets dressed.

It is the ultimate struggle staying out in the living room when Harry is in the shower. All Louis wants to do is fuck Harry in the shower but that's not what he needs right now. First and foremost he needs a friend who will sit with him and listen to him.

And Louis doesn't want their first time to happen like this; not in light of this situation.

So he just makes some tea for them both, sipping it as he waits for Harry to come out of the shower.

 

"Feel better?"

"Much," Harry says as he sits on the couch. Louis pushes a mug towards him.

"So do you want to talk about this or-"

"He beats me," Harry blurts. Well that's one way to start this.

He sighs as he continues, "The first time was when he came home drunk... He forced himself on me and when I started yelling he smacked me. He fucked me and left bruises all over my body. I could barely walk much less look at myself the next morning. I didn't hit myself in the face with a microwave door. But he said he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. And he proposed... The next time was worse. He got mad because I bought an expensive vacuum and he broke my shoulder and choked me."

"I knew there wasn't an accident," Louis whispers in disbelief. He wanted to be right, yeah, but not this right.

"Um, yeah, so again he apologized and begged me to forgive him so I did. Then came the time you came over... He was so angry after you left that he locked me in the basement for days. I was so scared. He said he'd never put me back in there as long as I was good. I tried so hard to be good Louis. That's why I said what I did Lou, I didn't want him to hurt you or me."

"Well, he threatened me that day I remember. Said that if I knew what was good for me, I'd listen to his advice and stay away."

"Well this time I went to go drop him some lunch off and I found him fucking some girl named Sophia," Harry says, his voice cracking. "He was so calm about it when I asked him. Said he wanted more and she was there to give it to him.

I yelled at him and he smacked me around some more. Told me to go home and wait for him so I did-"

"Why would you go home and wait for him?!"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. But when he came home he locked me in the basement again so I climbed out of the window and I found you on Google and I came here. I know I shouldn't have come here but... There was no where I could've gone that he wouldn't have found me. I have no family here and barely any friends. Liam kind of cut me off from them when we got together, he said I didn't need anyone but him."

"I'm so sorry Harry," Louis says, taking Harry's hand.

"He doesn't know I'm gone yet I don't think... He's going to be looking for me tomorrow, well today."

"You can stay here for as long as you need okay? For now let's just go to bed and not worry about it. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Harry nods and they stand, Louis leading him to their extra room and showing him the bathroom that connects to it. Then Louis reluctantly trudges back to bed, alone.

He turns off the lights in the apartment and walks into his room, taking his shirt off, crawling into bed, and pulling the blanket over himself.

Louis' only in bed for about 3 seconds when there's a light knock at his door and he sits up in bed, turning his lamp on.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispers, biting his lip. "I just, I haven't slept alone is a year and... And I know this is weird but can I sleep in here? With you?"

"Come here," Louis says, pulling the blanket over and patting the space next to him.

Harry smiles sheepishly as he climbs into the bed with Louis, whispering goodnight to Louis as he watches him click off the light.

"It's only for tonight, I promise," Harry whispers.

"It's okay," Louis whispers back as he wraps an arm around Harry's waist.

••••••••

The next morning Harry wakes up before anyone else.

He finds himself enveloped in Louis; their arms wrapped around each other as his head lays on Louis's chest. He can hear Louis' heartbeat against his ear and it somehow soothes him.

Harry hadn't quite realized until last night how fit Louis is. He has abs, like serious abs, and big biceps. He looks like an angel in his sleep, completely perfect, and maybe it's super fucking weird but it Harry just wants to kiss him so he does.

After a couple of seconds Harry must have woken him up because soon Louis is kissing him back, his tongue slipping into Harry's mouth. Louis flips them over, slipping his hands into Harry's and slotting their fingers together. He grinds against Harry, his dick swelling against the taller boys thigh before he realizes he has to stop.

"What? Louis," Harry says, leaving kisses along Louis' jawline. "Please don't stop."

"Harry... Harry I have to. You can't-you don't need this right now you need a friend. We can't. And I want to, god I want to, you know I do babe. You're so gorgeous and sweet and amazing and I want you, but we need to take this slow okay?"

"Fine. At least let me help you," Louis heard Harry say before he flips them over, kissing down Louis' chest.

Last time they did this, Louis didn't really get to enjoy it as much as he liked. Liam had been watching and Harry did it unwillingly. But the fact that Harry wanted to do it this time, made it even better.

As Harry reaches the top of Louis' underwear he drags them down agonizingly slow and Louis' so very glad he wears only underwear to bed because it speeds up this process so much.

••••••••

If Harry could describe to someone the perfect cock, it would be Louis'. It looks so good Harry actually almost drools as he takes it into his hand, wanking Louis slowly as he licks him.

Louis' eyes slip closed as he tongues at his slit, sucking just the head in before he takes the rest of him in, bobbing his head along Louis' cock. He tries his best to make the blowjob good, wants Louis to think about him and his mouth every time he sees him and even more when he has a hand on himself.

Harry must be doing a pretty good job though because then instead of the usual pants and moans, Louis is saying "Oh fuck, I-I," and then coming down Harry's throat without warning.

Harry licks it all up, even keeping Louis in his mouth till he goes soft and sensitive. Harry loves how Louis tastes, sweet yet a little bitter, and he smiles Louis stutters out apologies.

"It's okay Lou," says Harry as he crawls up his body and kisses him.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast."

 

"Good morning," a guy who must be Zayn mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walks out from one of the rooms.

"Morning," Louis says back, handing him a cup of coffee.

"You're in a rather good mood this morning. I wonder why-"

He stops in his tracks once he sees Harry sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes going wide before he says, "Who's this?"

"This," Louis answers, "Is Harry."

"Oh, oh. So you're the infamous Harry Louis' always obsessing to me about?! Ya know, he actually said you were very attractive but I never imagined-"

"Okay time for you to go back to bed! Where's your boyfriend?"

"Still sleeping. I guess you could say we had a pretty late night," Zayn smirks as he drinks his coffee.

"Alright, no details needed," Louis says with a smile.

"Louis, why didn't you tell me Harry was here? I would've put on a shirt or something," Zayn says and Harry finds himself staring at the guys toned torso.

"I'm glad you didn't," Harry mumbles.

"What was that love?"

"Nothing! I was just saying, um, you didn't have to. It's your apartment, wear (or don't wear) what you want," Harry says, trying to hide his smile behind his cup.

"Well I'll leave you lads to it. I want to be there when he wakes up," Zayn says, his eyes sparkling with fondness as he walks back into his room.

"So... You obsess over me?"

"Shut up," Louis smiles.

••••••••

Harry turned his phone off after the 8th call and 13th text from Liam. Louis and him have been laying in bed all day.

Every so often Louis'll lean over and kiss him or run his fingers through Harry's hair and after a while Harry starts to slip his hand into Louis' joggers, playing with his cock a little just to hear his breath hitch and then sliding his hand back out.

"Harry," Louis pants, his cock hard from Harry's teasing. "Please?"

"Huh?" Harry watches as Louis takes his hand and leads it to his joggers.

"Get me off please?"

"Hm," Harry says, pretending to think about it. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because it's so much better when you do," Louis whines.

"On one condition," Harry bargains.

"Okay?"

"Can you just, like, finger me please?"

"Harry I-"

"Please Louis? Please? Want it so much," Harry begs, kissing Louis' lips as he repeats the word over and over.

"Fine," Louis sighs.

Harry wastes no time yanking down Louis' joggers and getting a hand on him. Louis' already so close that it only takes a few flicks of Harry's wrist and Lou's coming, his eyes closing as the sticky substance coats Harry's fingers.

 

••••••••

Louis is quickly losing his self-restraint.

Harry is lying on his back on Louis' bed, completely naked and spread out for him and licking the last of Louis' come off of his fingers.

Louis doesn't even know where to start. Harry's so beautiful he just wants to kiss every inch of Harry's body. He reaches into the top drawer of his dresser and grabs the lube instead, popping the cap open and spreading some on his fingers. Harry's knees are bent and Louis can see his tiny hole, idly wondering how he'd be able to fit in there as his fingertips brush against it.

Harry is staring at him when he looks up, biting his lip in his usual nervous gesture. Louis can't help but smile, using his unpreoccupied hand to tug the lip from Harry's teeth. To his surprise Harry sucks Louis' thumb into his mouth, using his tongue to lick all around it and Louis uses this distraction to slowly slide his index finger in. Harry lightly gasps, Louis' thumb slipping from his mouth as Louis works his finger in.

Once one finger glides in and out smoothly he adds a second, watching Harry get harder by the second. And once those move easy enough he adds a third, tucking it in with the other two and stretching him out. Louis searches for Harry's spot, crooking his fingers until Harry shivers.

"Oh god, oh god there. There," Harry moans.

Louis smiles as he presses on the spot again and again, marveling in the sounds Harry makes as Louis fucks him with his fingers. Harry's hand snakes towards his dick and Louis smacks it away, replacing it with his own. Harry starts to beg as Louis' hand doesn't move, just barely grips it.

"Louis please. Please make me come. Need it Louis. Need you," Harry moans.

Louis, deciding to have mercy, fists Harry. He moves both hands simultaneously and Harry comes, his back arching as he gasps. Louis doesn't think he's ever seen something so beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam doesn't wake up till noon the next day.

"Harry? Harry baby I know that I may seem harsh... But I just don't want you to leave. I love you and I know you love me so let's just-"

Where's Harry?

Liam walks towards the wall that he had tied Harry to, kneeling, only to find that the rope has been cut.

"No! No no no," Liam says, tugging at his hair and standing.

He pulls out his phone, finding Harry's cell number and calling it. It rings once, twice, three times, and then voicemail. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He races up the stairs almost tripping on the last step as he calls Harry again and again, the phone ringing but him never picking up.

Liam takes a shower and gets dressed, texting Harry at least 8 times. He calls Harry's sister Gemma, asking if he's texted or called her. She says no, she hasn't heard from him in a while.

"Why," she asks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Liam lies cooly. "He just went on a trip and hasn't answered my calls asking if he's landed yet."

"Oh okay. Well if I hear anything I'll call you!"

"Thanks Gem," Liam says before he hangs up.

He calls Niall as he grabs his keys and walks out of the door. The phone rings once, twice as Liam trots down the stairs and out of the front door. Three times, four, before "Hey! It's Niall. I can't get to the phone right now but tell me who ya are and I'll call back when I can. Bye!"

"Niall, it's Liam. If there's anyone who'd know where Harry is, it's you," Liam says as he starts his car. "I know he's probably not there but if you do know where he is, please call me back. Okay... Bye."

 

Liam has called everyone and no one knows where Harry is. 

He has one more place he knows Harry is and as he rings the doorbell, he tries to calm himself down. If Harry is here he'll ask him-no, tell him that they're going home.

The door opens and everything he was going to say leaves his head as the guy gives him a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Um," Liam says, trying not to stare at the gorgeous, shirtless, tattooed guy in front of him. "I'm looking for my fiance Harry. I'm Liam."

••••••••

Liam... Liam... This can't be the Liam that Louis told me about.

"I know who you are," Zayn says, his jaw set.

"Okay... Who are you?"

"Zayn, Louis' flatmate. Harry's not-"

At that moment they hear a moan that sounds a lot like Harry and Liam narrows his eyes.

"Now you listen to me Zayn," Liam says, poking him in the chest. "I know he's here. His car is parked outside and I fully intend to bring him home."

"No you listen to me. This is my flat. I know who and what goes in and out of here and if I say he's not here, he's not. And even if he was, I wouldn't let you take him," Zayn finishes. They stare at each other for a while before Zayn hears Niall yell that he needs him in the most seductive voice he's ever heard him use.

He smirks as he slams the door in Liam's face.

••••••••

Louis wakes up the next morning and Harry is asleep on his chest again, hair covering his eyes. He looks like a complete angel and the fact that he can hear him snore a little is quite cute.

It's a shame they have to get up for work.

"Harry," Louis whispers, kissing the top of the sleeping boy's head. "Hazza... Wake up."

Harry stretches, looking up at Louis questioningly as he says, "Hazza?"

"Yeah," Lou laughs. "Just made it up. You like it?"

" 's cute," He giggles as he presses a kiss to Louis' lips. He then mumbles, "Race ya to the shower."

 

After they shower together so they save water (that's what they tell each other at least), they get dressed in different rooms so they won't distract each other and head out.

When Harry goes to his car he sees a note stuck to the windshield and automatically recognizes the handwriting.

 

Harry,

I really think that we need to talk and work this out. I know that recently our relationship hasn't been on the best terms but I still love you and I know you still love me. I know you couldn't have packed enough clothes to last you more than a couple days so you'll have to come back eventually. I have Wednesday off and I really want to see you. If you could just stop by the house for maybe even 10 minutes I'd be so happy.

I don't want us to end like this Harry. We've been together for a year and 2 months and I want to strive for 2 years, 3, forever. I love you so much Harry, please let us at least talk about this. If after we talk you still want to leave, I'll understand. I just need to try and win you back.

Love, Liam x

 

"You're going to go aren't you."

It's not really a question as much as it's a statement but Harry finds himself nodding anyway.

"I have to go Louis! I have to get more stuff and I have to break up with him. This," he says, making a gesture between them with his finger. "What's going on with us, can't happen until I'm done with him completely. I have to give him his ring back and settle everything."

••••••••

"Fine," Louis sighs after a couple moments of silence. "But I'm coming with you."

While he was getting dressed Zayn had barged in and told him all about last night. How Liam had come demanding to see Harry and he had told him no. Louis had thanked him profusely and that had been it.

But Louis' not afraid of Liam. And if he wants to fight someone it's definitely not going to be Harry. He deserves better. Louis won't let Liam hurt Harry.

Not anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

It's Wednesday and Harry isn't ready.

Not mentally and definitely not physically. He's scared. And it's not really Liam that he's scared of, as much as the fact that he might go back to Liam.

He doesn't want to go back but he knows himself and Liam knows him. He knows Harry's weaknesses and what really tugs at his heart strings and he's scared that Liam will say all the right things and convince him to stay.

So as Louis parks the car in Liam's driveway (he refuses to call it Harry's as well), Harry takes a breath to prepare himself. But as he's about to step out of the car Louis grabs him by the hand and pulls him back into the car, giving him a not-so-quick kiss before letting him go, saying "If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in there."

 

When Harry opens the front door and slowly ascends the stairs, Liam is waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Harry," Liam says with a smile, his voice cracking.

He gives Harry a hug and asks him to sit, but he shakes his head no.

"Liam... I'm here to tell you it's over. I tried so hard to make it work because I thought it was me."

"Harry what are you talking ab-"

"Can I, let me just say what I have to and then you can talk okay?"

Liam nods and he continues, "I thought that maybe it was my fault. That I was the reason you were always so mad and dismissive towards me. That I caused you to beat me. I was depressed and scared and sad.

I kept telling myself that if I tried extra hard to be good, you would stop beating me. You made me believe that I was stupid and ugly and you just constantly put me down but you couldn't bare the thought of me being with anyone else. You wanted me to suffer while you cheated on me with some slut!" Harry's fuming, barely able to control his rage.

"How long Liam?! How long did you keep her from me?! How long have you been fucking that whore behind my back?! Do I mean nothing to you? Did what we had mean anything? I couldn't even look at Louis much less talk to you but you could fuck some girl. Oh okay."

Harry tries not to cry as he finishes.

"You took everything from me; my friends, my family. I only moved here for you! And the thanks I get is you screwing someone else? I'm done with you Liam, I'm leaving. I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff this weekend."

He turns from Liam but Liam grabs his forearms, yanking him to his chest.

"You're not leaving," Liam says. "You hear me? I told you, you're going to die before I let that happen."

"Liam," Harry says, struggling to get out of Liam's hold. "You have to let me go."

"You're not leaving me," Liam yells, shaking Harry. "I won't let you. l-"

"Let go of him," Louis says through gritted teeth.

"You," Liam says, throwing Harry to the side as he walks over to Louis, punching him.

"This is all you're fucking fault. He was fine, we were fine before you. All you are is worthless, pathetic, and disgusting!"

Liam is on top of Louis, punching him, kicking him, and choking him and Harry is screaming, trying to pull him off.

Louis isn't very strong at all, almost nothing compared to Liam and he's losing the fight. There's blood everywhere; Liam's hands, Louis' face. Harry can't pull him off no matter how hard he tries. So he calls 911, still trying to get Liam off of Louis.

"Hello? Please help me. My ex fiance is beating up my.. Friend! Come quickly."

Harry tells the lady on the phone their address, quickly hanging up.

"Liam stop! You're going to kill him!"

He thinks as quickly as he can, running and grabbing a bar of soap, putting it in a bag and swinging it as hard as he can. It hits Liam in the temple with a sickening smack and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

 

••••••••

 

Jesus Christ I feel like I've been hit by a fucking truck.

Louis groans as he slowly opens his eyes, trying to swallow, though his mouth is so dry it hurts.

He's in what he thinks is a hospital room with bland green walls and there's a breathing tube in his nose. The tv is on, a rerun of Grey's Anatomy playing on low volume.

There's an armchair pulled up next to the bed and Harry's sitting in it, looking tired as he watches the Tv.

"Haz? What happened?"

"Lou... I'm so sorry." Harry starts to cry as he grabs Louis' hand, kissing it and entwining their fingers. "Liam did this when I tried to leave. You have a broken nose, 3 broken ribs, and a sprained pelvis."

"Jesus. So that's why it hurts to blink," Louis chuckles. "How did he not kill me?"

"I knocked him out with a bar of soap," Harry says.

"You knocked him out with a bar of soap?"

"I read something once that said a bar of soap wouldn't leave a bruise. So I swung it as hard as a could and aimed for the temple. It worked."

Louis and Harry laugh a little but it hurts. Everything hurts actually.

"So where's Liam now?"

"In jail," Harry says.

"I'm sorry Harry," Louis says.

"It's okay. I deserved better than him... I gave him back the ring," Harry replies.

Louis realizes then that Harry doesn't have his ring on and he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Wait, where has Sterling been?"

"Earlier last week I brought him to the vet. I wasn't sure how Liam would act and I didn't want him hurt. I pay ten dollars a day for them to keep him safe there," Harry answers.


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean someone bailed Liam out?"

"Well Mr. Styles, as you know, a monetary value was set-"

"I know what it means! I mean who bailed him out?"

The lawyer adjusts his glasses, looking at the paper held in his hands before he answers "A Miss Sophia Smith?"

At that moment Harry has never been so livid. How dare she not only be an asset to Liam's cheating, but also bail him out? Despicable. Simply untolerable.

"Well, thank you for telling me. I guess I'll be seeing them both in court."

••••••••

"So let me get this straight. The girl he cheated on you with, bailed him out of jail?"

"No fucking way," Louis groans.

Zayn can't believe what Harry was telling them. The psycho who nearly killed his best friend just got bailed out of jail by his mistress.

Niall and him had just finished having sex when he had heard the news about Louis. He couldn't believe that Louis had gone there basically by himself (since Harry, no offense to him, is no help) and Liam had almost killed him.

"Okay," Zayn says. "What happens now?"

"Well, for now he's out. But there's still a trial and if we win, if Lou wins, Liam goes to prison," Harry explains.

"You should get a restraining order for now. Just to be safe," Louis says.

"He won't try anything. He wants to win and it wouldn't help his case," Harry says.

"And what do you mean if? Of course we're going to win. He almost killed Lou," Zayn says.

"Yeah but he's rich. He'll probably get the best defense attorney money can buy. He might win."

"Okay well yes, he has money but we know the truth," Zayn says.

"Well hopefully that's enough."

 

••••••••

 

It's the day of the trial and Harry and Louis are there, Zayn has a meeting with some people from a gallery that wants to feature his art.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Harry quotes before he sits in the witness stand.

"Okay Mr. Styles, tell us what happened on the morning of Wednesday, October 15th," Liam's lawyer says.

"I went there that morning because Liam-Mr. Payne had left a note on my car asking if I could meet him on that day-"

"Do you have this note Mr. Styles?"

"Actually, no. No I don't."

The lawyer just smiles and hmm's as Harry continues.

"I went there to... Terminate my relationship with Mr. Payne and he started being very aggressive with me-"

"How so?"

"He was yelling at me and telling me that he'd kill me before he let me leave and he grabbed me then pulled me to his chest and kept shaking me. I told him to let me go but he wouldn't. And that's when Lou-Mr. Tomlinson came in and-"

"Also uninvited am I correct?"

"I wouldn't say uninvi-"

"But did Mr. Payne ask Mr. Tomlinson to come over?"

"Well no but-"

"Then he came in uninvited," the snotty lawyer tells him.

"Fine! Anyway he came and Liam finally let go of me and went after him. He started punching him and kicking him and I couldn't get him off."

"Is that when you hit my client with a bar of... Soap?"

"I read somewhere that it wouldn't leave a bruise-"

"Did you look this up?"

"No I saw it on an ad on Twitter," Harry confesses. "And I had heard that if you hit someone hard enough in the temple it would knock them out. So I tried it and it worked."

"And that's what happened?"

"Yes sir," Harry says.

"Mr. Styles, were you aware that Ms. Smith was also at Mr. Payne's house that morning?"

Harry had seen an odd car when Louis and he had arrived at Liam's house but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. He had just thought that maybe Liam had gotten a new car or something.

"Well I hadn't known at the time-"

"But there was a car other than Mr. Payne's car there?"

"Yes there was but-"

All of a sudden, the screen next to Harry's head has a picture of the car he saw at Liam's house.

"Is this the car you saw at Mr. Payne's house?"

"Yes i-"

"That is Ms. Smith's car," the lawyer smirks.

"You may now exit the stand. Your Honor, I'd like to call Mr. Payne to the stand."

As Harry goes back to his seat next to Louis, Liam stands and goes to take his spot.

"Mr. Payne, on the morning of the 15th, please tell the jury what occurred."

"Well, that morning Ms. Smith and I were enjoying our time together, upstairs, when Mr. Styles showed up unexpectedly! He walked into my house and started yelling at me about how I was unfaithful and treated him terribly, which was completely untrue.

We had broken up on Friday and I assume he was still angry about it.Anyway, he then tried to attack me when I told him he had to leave and that's when I grabbed him. I was trying to restrict his arms so he would stop hitting me.

Then Mr. Tomlinson also ambushed me. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. He also tried to attack me and I, naturally, fought back. I might have gotten a little carried away with anger but I never meant to hurt him."

Harry can barely believe what he's hearing. How could Liam sit up there and lie like that? Liam's making it seem like he was just a completely innocent person and Harry is some kind of crazy jealous ex who storms into peoples houses demanding things and refusing to leave. He hopes none of the jury believe that.

Either way when he tunes back in Liam has switched places with Sophia.

"Ms. Smith, Mr. Payne says that in the time of this event you were... In his bedroom. Please recount for us what you remember," Louis' lawyer says.

"Of course. Liam and I had just..."

"Go ahead. You are under oath."

"Had sex," she continues and Harry feels as if he's been stabbed. "And that's when Liam went downstairs to get water and I heard them, Harry and Liam, talking. It was mostly Harry yelling at him, calling him names and such. Then I heard a third voice come in, I assume it was Louis, and then I heard more yelling and then the police and ambulance came," Sophia concludes.

"Did you know that Mr. Styles was coming over that day Ms. Smith?"

"No. I had been told that it was just going to be Liam and I. Liam had told me that Harry had been harassing him though, stalking him. He had said that Harry was unstable, not all there mentally. But Liam is not a violent person and he would surely never willingly hurt someone."

"Okay well thank you Ms. Smith. You may take a seat."

For the next half hour they have to sit there while the jury determines whether or not Liam goes to prison.

"You look so nervous," Louis says.

"Of course I'm nervous! This jury is now determining whether or not my crazy ex fiance goes to prison or not! How could I not-"

"All rise," the officer says.

Harry is trembling as he stands. His heart is beating so hard in his chest he swears Louis can hear it and his hand is sweaty as Louis grabs it. All he can think is please please let this work out.

"-not guilty. Mr. Payne you're free to go."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry has never been so terrified in his life.

Liam is not going to prison. He's out there, free. He could be planning Harry's murder but no big deal apparently since everyone thinks he wouldn't hurt a fly.

And on top of all of that he still needs to get his stuff.

So he sends a text to Rachel, telling her that he really needs her to stall Liam. He knows that this whole situation seems really bad but all he wants is his clothes back. That's all he owns in that house anyway.

He tells her that he just needs about two hours to get all of his stuff and if she could just do him this one last favor he would be out of her hair forever.

After he sends it he waits. And waits and waits and waits until finally, ten minutes later, she responds with a simple 'okay fine' and Harry could dance he's so happy.

 

He enlists the help of Zayn and Zayn's friend Ed because he says that with three people they'll be done faster.

Rachel texts Harry and tells him that Liam has a lunch date with Sophia at about 12:30 and then he's going to the gym. And god Harry cannot stand her but he is thankful that she's doing something useful for once.

When they all arrive at Liam's place it's about 12:45. They all drove separately and Zayn's the last to arrive but Harry doesn't care because they're doing this and he prays to whoever's listening that this can work out.

"Okay Zayn did you bring the suitcases and the boxes?"

Harry obviously can't take his suitcases because Liam bought them for him so he asked Zayn and Louis if they had any he could use.

"Yeah I got 'em. Let's go."

When they're inside Harry immediately shows them to the closet. Harry hadn't noticed before but out of this huge closet, only about 25% of it is his.

"Okay so from this end to this end is mine. Leave the hangers here unless it's a suit. Also if we roll them we will have more space. Shoes last."

So they get to work packing all of Harry's clothes and shoes and just stuff. He wishes he felt better about this though. He wishes that what Liam and him had had ended better, with more closure. He wishes every shirt or pair of socks he packed wasn't like a knife to the gut but it was. Him packing and taking his stuff was just like a reminder that this part of his life, this whole year and a half, was over.

"Hey, we're done. Do you want anything else? Pictures, kitchen stuff?" Zayn looks at him expectantly.

"Nope," Harry sighs. "That's it. Let's go."

 

It kinda just hits him after all his stuff is packed in his car and he's driving away from Liam's house for the last time.

He's basically homeless and alone.

He doesn't want to go to Louis, not after all he's put him through.

He misses his sister and his mom, hasn't seen them in almost two years. He misses Niall. He hasn't talked to Niall in so long he probably doesn't even want to see him but he drives to his house anyway.

 

"Harry? What's up haven't heard from you in-"

"Niall," Harry cries. "Can I come in please? I know I haven't been around but that's because of Liam. We both know how controlling Liam is and I should have fought harder for our friendship I know I should have but I'm so sorry I just really need you and your hugs right now."

Niall stares at him for a moment before opening the door wider so he can come in.

 

••••••••

 

"Wait so he's abusive and obsessive and he tried to kill the guy you're in love with," Niall concludes.

They're laying under the covers in Niall's bed, just staring at each other and talking.

"I'm not in love with him Ni," Harry says.

"Are you in love with Liam?"

"I don't really think I was ever in love with Liam. I loved him, still love him, but I just never got to the point where I was in love," Harry explains.

"What do you think being in love is like?"

"Like... Never wanting to be without them for too long. Like every time you hear their name you start listening a little better. Or maybe like you don't know what you did to get that person in your life but you don't ever want them to leave."

"I think I'm in love Harry," Niall whispers.

"Really? Tell me about him."

"He's so smart, like real world smart. He doesn't just see things as they are ya know? He always finds a deeper and cooler way to look at it. And when we're together we're always laughing and we always have a good time. He's a great artist actually, his art is displayed at a gallery near here. He's.... So beautiful Harry. When he smiles it's like my heart is warm and I get this feeling. It's like my soul is saying this is it. This is the person you're supposed to be with. He's the one."

"Wow," Harry smiles. "You're so whipped."

"Yeah well the sex is fucking amazing as well," Niall brags.

"Niall! Jeez! I don't want to know that... Well, kinda. Top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Is he big?"

"Not so much big but thick. And long, so long," Niall moans at just the thought of it.

"Okay, okay I get it," Harry laughs. "What's this mystery guys name?"

"Z-"

At that moment Harry's phone rings. It's his mom.

"Mom?"

"Harry! Harry, Gemma has been in an accident," his mom cries.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh god is she okay?"

Harry is in complete panic mode. What if she's severely hurt? What if he never gets to see her again?

"Harry are you there?"

"Yes mum I'm here sorry," Harry says, pacing.

"As I said, she's been in an accident. A drunk driver hit her on the driver's side going way over the speed limit and her car flipped. The ambulance rushed her to the hospital and that's when I was contacted. She's in a coma. Look I already talked to Li-"

"Mum I'm catching the next flight out there okay? I'll talk to you later," Harry says before he hangs up.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's my sister... She's been in an accident and is in a coma."

 

The last couple of hours have been hectic.

After Harry had told Niall about Gem, he booked the cheapest and closest flight back to Cheshire.

Niall had offered to let him keep his stuff there, including his car, until he got back. He then drove Harry to get Sterling and then the airport.

So here Harry is, waiting to board his plane with Sterling by his side. He has three missed calls and a voicemail from Louis but he definitely isn't going to listen to it.

It's not that he doesn't want to be with him, he does. It's just not safe until Liam's out of the picture for good.

He had emailed Mr. Higgins and told him about Gemma so he has a week off, then he has to get back to work. He knows he's been missing a lot lately, what with Liam tying him up in the basement and now this but he needs to know Gemma's okay.

"Now boarding flight 532, to Cheshire."

 

"Harry!"

Harry spots his mum as soon as he gets to the baggage claim, running to her and throwing his arms around her and god he's missed her.

"I've missed you so much! How are you? What's with the dog?"

"He was a present from... Liam."

"Oh yes Liam! I talked to him today as well," Harry's mom says as she walks with Harry out of the airport. "He's at the hospital with Robin and Gem now."

"What? Mum why would you call him?"

"Well I called him first because you are always together and we talked. He was saying you two guys are engaged? Congratulations!"

And Harry knows he should just rip the bandaid off, tell him mom the truth, but she can't handle anymore sadness right now. He can see the bags under her eyes from stress and lack of sleep. She's not wearing any makeup and her face looks puffy from crying. He can't give her anymore bad news, he doesn't have the heart to. So he puts on a huge smile.

"Yes! We're very excited. I'll drive."

 

••••••••

 

"I wonder what's going on with Harry," Louis says as he carefully sits on the couch next to Zayn. His nose is no longer broken and his pelvis and ribs are getting better but he's still sore and thinks like sitting still hurts.

"I tried calling him but he won't answer," Louis pouts.

"Maybe just give him some time? I'm sure he's fine... I think I'm gonna go over to Niall's for a bit," Zayn says.

"God just move in with him already!"

"Actually, I want to talk to you about that," Zayn says slowly as he turns to face Louis. He's trying to pick the right words, to tell Louis this in the best way possible but he can't find a better way so he just says it. "He asked me to move in with him Lou... And I think I'm going to."

"What?! You're going to leave just like that? You've only been dating him 5 months you've got to be kidding!"

He knows he is overreacting just a bit but he hasn't talked to Harry since the trial a couple of weeks ago, Niall's been preoccupied with Zayn and now Zayn says he's moving out?

"Louis it's fine mate we'll still see each other a lot-"

"Look mate I don't care about that! You're still leaving! C'mon, it was supposed to be you and me Zayn," Louis shouts as he stands gingerly.

"It's still you and me lad! Except now there's other people adding on to that!"

"No it's not still you and me. Now you're leaving, Niall's taking you away," Louis says.

"Well did you expect us to stay here the rest of our lives?! Did you think I was just content with letting you fuck me everytime you came here drunk? God, did you really not realize that I wanted more than just that? That I had fallen for you? Of course not. You were too busy with your head up Harry's arse. But that's okay because I've found someone new. Someone who loves me just as much as I do him and if you can't accept that then fuck you. Actually fuck you either way Louis! I'm moving in with Niall and I don't care what you think because you're a rude, selfish man," Zayn finishes as he storms out, slamming his bedroom door and leaving Louis to stand in the living room in shock.

 

••••••••

 

Harry is shaking as he waits in the elevator with his mother. He knows Liam is going to be there, there's no doubt, and just the thought of being in the same room as him makes Harry's skin crawl. He doesn't even have Sterling to calm his nerves, he had to leave him in the car because the Hospital doesn't allow dogs in the building.

When Harry walks into the room, feeling Liam's presence before he even sees them. It seems as if Liam's eyes are boring into Harry's soul as he greets Robin and Gemma's best friend Amy, then finally Liam.

When Harry turns to Liam, Liam wraps an arms around Harry's waist, pulling him towards him and kissing him square on the mouth. It's such a quick movement that Harry barely has time to register what's happened before Liam's pulling him outside of the room, promising Anne and Robin that he'll bring Harry right back.

"And just what do you think you are doing?!"

Liam pays Harry no mind, backing him into the wall across from the room and kissing his neck. And maybe it's because he misses the way Liam smells, (familiar; like blueberries and cinnamon and the cologne he always wears) but it hits him like a tidal wave, the emotions he feels and when Liam kissed him again he doesn't protest. He melts into it, in fact.

As Liam circles his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer, Harry rests his hands on his shoulders, Liam licking into his mouth. Their tongues slide together and Harry's moan is scared out of him as Robin clears his throat, causing Harry to jump.

"We'll finish this later," Liam whispers before kissing Harry right behind the ear, the one spot he knows makes Harry's knees weak.

Liam and Robin both walk into the room then, leaving Harry in the hallway to catch his breath.

And as he stands in the hallway, his back leaning against the wall, the first thought that comes to his mind is what the fuck was that?


	18. Chapter 18

"She is in a coma, as you know," the doctor, Dr. Rankin Harry thinks he said his name was, says. "It could be days, months, or even years before she wakes up."

There's a silence before Harry decides to speak up.

"What happened Amy?"

Amy looks close to tears and Harry hates to put her in this position but his mom still hasn't told him and he needs to know.

"I was driving last night, Gem was in the passenger seat, and the light turned green so you know, I started driving. Then this huge SUV comes smashing into us on her side. The police said the driver was drunk but that's still no excuse! Gemma could've died because of that girl's recklessness," Amy whispers as she holds Gemma's hand.

After a moment the doctor continues, "Well I know you folks have been here all day, and there's no use in you all watching the girl while she's unconscious, so I suggest one person stay while the others go home and get some rest. I'll call, or they will, if anything changes."

With that the doctors leaves them to decide who's going to stay.

"I'll stay," Amy says.

"Cmon Harry, Anne and I will take you back to the house," Robin says.

"Don't be silly Robin! They're engaged, Harry probably wants to stay with Liam," Harry's mum naively states.

"Actually I-"

"Of course! I'll just transfer his stuff to my car and we can go," Liam interrupts.

 

After transferring Harry's suitcase to Liam's car, (Robin and Anne took Sterling with them home because the hotel doesn't allow pets) they drive in an awkward silence to the hotel.

"You didn't tell my mum about us not being together anymore," Harry states as he looks out of the window.

"Neither did you," Liam replies calmly.

"I couldn't tell her any more bad news Liam."

"Maybe we don't have to," Liam says.

"What are you on about?" 

"We don't have to break up Harry," Liam says.

"Yes, we do," Harry states as he gives Liam a look that he hopes conveys how crazy he thinks that idea is.

"But what about that kiss-"

"The kiss doesn't change anything Liam," Harry answers. "Was just a momentary lapse of judgement is all."

"That didn't feel like a momentary lapse to me," Liam insists.

"God Liam! What do you want from me? My head isn't clear, my sister is in a coma. For fuckssake, give it a rest will ya?"

"Is this about Louis?"

"Are you kidding me right now?! No Liam!" Harry says as he turns in his seat to face the older guy. "This is not about Louis! And what's going on between Louis and I has nothing to do with you! YOU cheated on ME remember? YOU abused ME. YOU locked ME in that basement and YOU beat Louis up! So don't sit here and try to act like our relationship ending is anyone's fault but your own!"

"I'm sorry," Liam whispers as he quickly glances at Harry then returning his eyes to the road.

"That's the thing Liam," Harry explains as he turns away from him, crossing his arms. "You're always sorry. And you always ask for my forgiveness and I always forgive you. But not this time. I can't be with you anymore Liam, you have to understand."

"I do... I understand, I just don't want to-"

At that moment Harry's phone starts to ring. It's Louis.

"We're not done with this conversation," Harry says to Liam. Then to Louis, "Hey."

"Harry? Holy shit you actually answered! I've been calling all day! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh thank god now I can yell at you! What's up with you?! You haven't answered my calls or texts! I was so fucking worried about you babe," Louis says, his tone softening.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on," Harry says before cautiously adding, "I'm in London."

"LONDON?!"

"Yeah... My sister is in a coma," Harry replies sadly.

"Oh, fuck, it's my turn to be sorry now. Fuck, when did you leave to go to London?"

"Today. Or yesterday? I don't know, fuck timezones," Harry says.

"Well I don't want you to be down there basically alone... I have a few sick days, do you want me to come up there with you? As a friend?"

"Liam is here," Harry says, bracing for the reaction.

"WHAT? What the fuck is he doing there?! Harry, baby, stay away from him okay? Make sure you and him are never alone. Be-"

"Louis I'm okay. We talked about it (are still talking about it) and I think he gets it now, that we can't be together," Harry says as he sneaks a look at Liam.

"So... Does that mean you don't want me to come?"

"No, I definitely want you to come. I need you to come." Harry lowers his voice hoping that Liam isn't listening. And just for good measure he adds, "Please come."

"Good thing you said yes because I already booked a flight," Louis laughs.

"Okay well I've got to go," Harry says. "I'm at the hotel."

"Call me when you get settled in. We can skype," Lou suggests.

"Okay," Harry says as he exits the car.

"Promise?" asks Louis, not wanting to hang up yet.

"I promise," Harry says with a smile as he grabs his suitcase from the backseat.

"Talk to you later," Louis says.

"I'm booking a different hotel room and after this is all over, I'm telling my mom that we aren't together," Harry says to Liam after he hangs up with Louis.

"Okay," Liam says bitterly as he walks ahead of Harry through the doors of the hotel.

"Liam," Harry says, grabbing Liam's arm and turning him around to face him. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! This is ending, that's what's wrong! We were together for a year Harry! A year. Don't you feel anything at all?! It's like you don't even care about what we had or even me!"

"Do I not feel anything?! Are you insane?! This is on you! You ruined this!" Harry yells, pushing Liam back with both hands. "We could've gotten married and started a family! We could've been amazing! But you were an abusive, selfish, cheater and you threw that all away! I used to spend every night crying myself to sleep, trying to piece my life together after I found out about that tramp Sophia! So don't you dare tell me I didn't care! Oh Liam I cannot wait until this is over so you can finally get out of my life!"

Harry pushes past Liam, walking into the foyer of the hotel and stopping at the front desk.

"Welcome!" The cheery red-headed woman says, winking at Harry. "Just you?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes but my boyfriend," Harry says, emphasising the word as her face falls. "Is on his way. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh... Okay," She says as she types on the keyboard. "Here's your keys. One for you and one for... Him. Room 416."

Harry smiles and takes the key from the lady, Cherry her name tag says. "Thank you Cherry!"

 

••••••••

 

"Hey Hazza," Lou says and he can't believe that this amazing human being looking at him is real.

"Hazza?" Harry says with a laugh. "We have cute little names for each other now?"

"Yeah. I made it up!"

"Yeah I know Lou," Harry smiles. "I like it."

"You're gorgeous when you smile," Louis says. "Well I mean you're gorgeous any time but especially when you smile."

"Thank you," Harry says as he blushes.

"It's genuinely my pleasure," Lou says.

"I wish I was there with you... So I could thank you properly," Harry says in an impossibly deep voice and Louis' dick hardens.

Well this escalated quickly... I like it

"Why don't you show me something then," Louis challenges, pushing the computer a little farther down his thighs.

"I've never done this before," Harry answers nervously biting his lip.

"Did you bring your vibrator?"

"Yes, hold on a second."

Harry's gone for a couple of seconds before he comes back, vibrator in hand. But without a shirt or boxers, an obvious hard on showing through.

Harry sits on the bed, spreading himself for Louis, his computer positioned between his ankles as he slowly pulls his boxers off and blushes nervously.

"Don't be nervous Harry; you're gorgeous. And look at your cock... So hard for me already. Slick up your fingers babe, I'm going to tell you what to do."

Louis watches Harry as he strokes his cock twice before slicking up his fingers, sliding one in after asking Louis' for permission.

"Add another one Haz," Louis says after a few moments as he licks his lips, his hard dick straining against his boxers. "So beautiful babe."

Harry whimpers, his eyes closed and his hair and chest damp with sweat as he tucks a second finger in next to the first.

Louis watches Harry's hole as it stretches around the two fingers, using all his willpower not to slide his boxers down and jerk himself off to this image alone.

"Looking so good babe, so good. Got me hard just fingering," Louis tells Harry. "You want to add another finger?"

Harry nods and Louis makes a tsk tsk sound.

"Look at me and use your words Hazza," Louis insists.

Harry slowly opens his eyes, moaning at Louis, "Want another finger Louis. Can I add another one? Please?"

"Of course," Louis says.

Now with three fingers in, Harry finds his prostate and lets out a low moan that sounds a lot like 'Louis'.

"Take out your fingers now Harry, time for your vibrator," Louis says, his voice rough. "Set it on the middle setting."

Harry does as he's told, moaning as he withdraws his fingers and slicks up the vibrator, looking Louis in the eye as he slides it into himself.

"Fuck," Harry groans as he sets it on the setting Louis asks, thrusting it slowly in and out of his hole.

"Faster," Louis commands, finally pulling his boxers down enough to take out his cock.

Louis hisses as he strokes himself along with the thrusting of Harry's vibrator. "Are you close baby? Click on the highest setting"

Harry lets out a string of curses as he switches on the highest setting, continuing to slide the vibrator in and out if himself. He's a mess of "fuck", "oh god", and incoherent babbles.

Louis can feel his orgasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he's so close but he needs Harry to come first.

"Cmon baby, come for me Harry. Come for daddy," Louis moans. And he doesn't know what prompted him to say that but it works and Harry's go wide as he comes.

"Fuck, daddy. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry very nearly screams as he comes untouched.

And that's all it takes to make Louis come, making a mess all over his hand, shirt, and boxers.

"Holy fucking shit," Louis breathes.

"Um... It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Harry says before ending the call.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, I'm here."

After sitting through the worst flight he has ever been on, Louis is finally back in London. Harry promised to pick him up at the airport but what he didn't say was that Liam was going to be there.

"Hello Louis," Liam says as Louis guides his suitcase into the backseat of the car, sliding in next to it.

"Hello Liam," Louis says tensely.

There's a long awkward silence before Harry announces to Liam that he needs to turn left here, then make a right, then another right and soon they're at a car dealership.

"Thanks Liam," Harry says hurriedly as he unbuckles himself and exits the car.

Louis kind of just sits in the back for a while before Liam raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror and he realizes he should get out of the car as well.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that Liam was going to be there?"

Harry has just rented a car to use for the week. It's a black Honda Pilot with a single red stripe that wraps around the exterior; he's in love.

"I knew you'd be mad," Harry explains as he pulls into the hotel parking lot.

"Of course I'd have been mad! He nearly killed me!" Louis yells as Harry parks.

Harry shuts off the engine and turns to face Louis in the seat next to him.

"I have to tell you something," Harry sighs.

"Is it bad news?"

"Yes," Harry says as he stares at his hands.

Louis grabs Harry's chin and tilts his face towards his. "You know you can tell me anything," he says.

"Liam and I haven't told my mum that we broke up yet," Harry says.

"What?!"

"I couldn't tell her anymore bad news Louis! My sister is in a coma," Harry says.

Louis doesn't respond.

"Look," Harry continues, taking Louis hand gently. "I'm sorry okay? I swear there is nothing going on with us. We talked- well I talked (yelled) and he listened. And after this is all over, I'm telling my mom the truth."

"What about us?"

"As soon as this is over Louis, I swear I will tell her everything. I will tell her about how wonderful you are to me and how much I-"

And in that moment Harry almost says it, he almost tells Louis he loves him. But it's too soon. He can't tell Louis he loves him yet. It's not the right time.

So Harry finishes with, "I care about you," instead.

"I care about you too," Louis says with a clearly hesitant smile. After a small silence he adds, "I think I have jetlag. I should probably take a quick nap."

"You know, I've heard the best thing for jetlag is... Physical activity," Harry says leaning closer to Lou.

"And I still haven't thanked you for the compliment you gave me last night," Harry whispers into Louis' lips before kissing him.

The kiss grows heated in a matter of seconds as Louis runs his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, his mouth sliding open so Louis can run his tongue along the younger lad's. Louis' hand brushes against the inside of Harry's right thigh as he moves closer, Harry's hands finding their way into his hair.

"Maybe we should finish this inside," Louis says as Harry kisses the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, down his neck.

Harry agrees and they rush out of the car, Louis vowing to get his suitcase later.

 

Harry pushes Louis against the inside of the door, kissing him until they're both breathless and hard. Harry lifts his shirt off, helping Louis with his and bringing him closer, sighing at the feel of Louis against him. Harry sinks to his knees for Louis, running his hands from his waist to the top of his chest.

Louis' hands slip into Harry's hair and the lad's eyes shut though he never cedes his actions and soon Louis is naked in front of him; his dick hard heavy in Harry's hand.

He takes a tentative lick at the slit, watching as Louis' breath hitches before he smile down at him. Harry doesn't know why Louis tastes so incredibly good but it's unbelievable and he genuinely moans as he feeds the head of Louis' cock into his mouth and sucks hard. Louis' head hits the door with a thump as he tries to fuck into Harry's mouth and Harry pins Louis' hips to the door, pulling off to look him in the eye and growl "don't move". He then tilts his head to the side and slowly licking long stripes from the base of Louis' cock to the head and Louis is a whimpering, his cock hot and salty on Harry's tongue as Harry bobs on the length. He can tell when Louis is close, can feel the grip on his hair tighten and drops his jaw just as he comes, shuddering out a moan.

Once Harry's swallowed everything stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing Louis' hand and leading him to the bed.

 

••••••••

 

"I'm afraid you're horribly overdressed," Louis jokes as he lightly pushes Harry back.

He eagerly tugs Harry's pants and boxers down, climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry's lap.

"So how do you want to do this?" Harry asks him, thumbs rubbing against Louis' waist as he leans forward.

"I want to fuck you," Louis whispers against Harry's lips as he grinds against the lad.

"Okay," Harry nods before telling him where the lube and condoms are.

Louis climbs off the bed and walks over to Harry's suitcase, digging through it until he finds what he needs.

"You know... I've thought you were gorgeous ever since the day we met," Louis says as he walks back over to the bed, sitting down between Harry's spread legs.

He instructs Harry to bend his knees as he opens the cap of the bottle, spreading the contents onto his fingers. It's amazing to watch, Harry nearly panting as Louis circles a finger around his entrance and then gradually slides it in and there is nothing like the way Harry feels inside. Slick and wet and so fucking tight. He sort of rushes through into adding the second and then third finger but Harry doesn't protest, just hums in contentment as Louis adds finger after finger, stretching him until he's ready.

Harry sits up and rips open the condom packet, sliding it onto Louis and applying a generous amount of lube to his cock before laying back, spreading his legs and taking one of Louis' hands in his.

Louis lines up with Harry's entrance, looking the younger lad in the eyes as he steadily pushes into him and Harry is literally engulfing him, pulling him in. Harry's warm and tight and soft around him, clenching and pulsing as he goes in deeper and finally bottoms out, his hips flush with Harry's.

He can barely breathe, he can barely think or talk all he can think about is how completely wondrous it feels. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that he's doing this with Harry as he pulls out and pushes back in.

"Faster," Harry moans so Louis goes faster.

"Harder," Harry groans so Louis pounds into him harder.

Louis has both arms wrapped under Harry's shoulders pounding into him as hard as he possibly can as Harry's legs wrap around his waist and he thrusts up, meeting Louis. It's messy and sweaty and Louis can feel the heat of Harry's breath against his shoulder as he moans Louis' name over and over with a mix of "harder", "yes", and "daddy" until Louis reaches between them, stroking Harry's cock as he fucks into him sporadically.

"Louis, daddy, oh god," Harry whimpers as he comes, biting into Louis' shoulder his hole spasms around him.

Louis pace is near lethargic trying to give Harry enough time to recover.

"No," Harry whines. "Harder daddy... Wanna feel you everytime I sit or even move. Fuck me harder."

Louis pace is near relentless after Harry says that, fucking him so hard he knows he's going to feel it for a while. And soon he's coming as well, filling up the condom and briefly wondering how mindblowing this would feel without it there.

 

••••••••

 

"Holy shit," Harry breathes into Louis' neck after they've cleaned up.

"I know," Louis says as he smoothes Harry's hair.

They're both still naked, Louis lying on the bed with Harry on top of him and he resists the urge to slide his hand down to Harry's hole. He just really wants to feel how stretched Harry still is.

"Can we talk about this whole daddy thing?" Louis asks.

"No, oh my god," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Louis says, soothingly scratching Harry's scalp. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Are you kidding? That's a gross kink. I don't even have daddy issues and to even think of my actual dad doing anything I want you to do to me is disgusting," Harry lifts his head to say then brings it back down.

"You want me to do things to you?"

Harry nods.

"Well I liked it... Do you want me to just be daddy in bed or in other situations as well?"

"Well sometimes-"

"Babe I can't hear you you're going to have to stop hiding and look at me," Louis insists.

Harry lifts his head and turns to face Louis who has an adorable smile on his face.

"Beautiful," Louis whispers against his lips before kissing him.

"Well, sometimes I get really panicky and proper nervous like. And I have little panic attacks... So maybe if you wanted to give me cuddles and generally just calm me down I guess that would be all right," Harry says, tracing the Far Away tattoo on the inside of Louis' bicep. "And like if I get scared or sad or something really bad happens you could just hold me and stuff or whatever if that's something you'd be okay with I mean no pressure-"

"Harry," Louis says, interrupting as Harry looks at him. "I'd love to. I want to take care of you and protect you from everything. I-"

And Louis would have said it right then. He would've just told him that he loved him right there; it was the perfect time. But what if he tells him and he doesn't say it back? What if he tells him to leave? What if it's just too much for Harry right now? In the car it had seemed like Harry was going to say it first but what if he wasn't? He definitely can't risk it. He can't risk losing Harry before he really even has a chance to have him.

So instead he finishes with, "really care about you."

A look crosses over Harry's face before he says, "I really care about you too."

They lay like that for a while before Louis gets up and pulls on one of Harry's shirts and the jeans he was wearing earlier.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get my suitcase out of your car babe. I know you love seeing me in your clothes but I kind of like to wear things that fit," Louis jokes as he gives Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Those skinnies tell a different story," Harry laughs as Louis makes a face at his comment.

 

Louis walks out of the elevator and into the lobby, past the receptionist who does not seem happy to see him at all and through the front doors.

But before he can get to the car, Liam stops him.

"Hey Louis. I want to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I am so super sorry I've just been really caught up in school and I got a new job but anyway, two things.  
> 1) In light of getting really far behind I will be updating every 2 days and this book will actually have 26 chapters instead of 25 bc there will be an epilogue!!!
> 
> And
> 
> 2) I haven't started on my new book yet (the one that I'm starting on after this one finishes) but I'm not 100% sure who my main pairing is going to be but I was thinking niam? What do y'all think?

"No. I just want to get my suitcase and go upstairs," Louis says, pulling his arm away and clicking the button on the keys that makes the car open.

"Louis please. I'm really not trying to start anything I just want to talk," Liam pleads as Louis pulls his suitcase out of the trunk and closes it back.

"Then talk," Louis says, sitting on the trunk of Harry's car.

Liam sighs, "I'm sorry okay? Jesus it's just, Harry and I were together for a year ya know? And then-"

"And then you started abusing and cheating on him," Louis interrupts.

"Okay yes but it wasn't just a quick thing. I have anger issues, I know I do, and Harry was such an easy target to get it out. He's so vulnerable and stuff. And Sophia and I are just friends who fuck occasionally. Maybe she wants more or whatever but I don't really care much for women."

"So why did you do it? You know how insecure Harry is already, how much he doubts himself and worries about everything and you just took that and used it for your own advantage? That's not cool Liam. No one deserves to be treated the way you treated him, especially not someone as kind hearted as Harry," Louis finishes.

"I know, fuck, I know that Louis. That's why I need your help. I need you to talk to him for me."

"Me? Talk to him about what?"

"I need you to convince him to give me another chance," Liam says and Louis thinks he may be going crazy.

"Are you completely daft?! There is no way I'm helping you to do that!"

"What? Why not? I said I was sorry-"

"Wow you really are senile aren't you? I'm definitely not helping you get back with Harry, Liam. You are bad for him and plus I'm pretty sure he's already moved on from you," Louis says, standing from his spot.

"What do you mean? He said there's nothing going on between you two."

"No. I said what's going on between us is none of your business," Harry says, coming out of nowhere.

 

••••••••

 

"Harry," Liam says slowly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as faces Harry.

"Don't Harry me! I told you that what's going on between us is none of your business and that we are over," Harry says as he walks over to stand next to Louis. "And now here I see you trying to convince him to help you get me back? Are you completely fucking bonkers?! I do not want to be with you! I'm with Louis now," Harry says as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"But Harry I-"

"Don't. Go home Liam. Start a life with that Sophia girl. I don't need you here," Harry says.

"Harry-"

"Go! Before I get a restraining order on you as well," Harry says.

"Fine," Liam says, jaw set as he turns and leaves.

Harry waits till Liam's out of sight before his knees give out and he starts to sob. It's like a dam of emotions just burst open and every feeling he's been holding back since he found Liam cheating on him has come to the surface.

"Harry," Louis says. "Harry honey talk to me."

"I cant- I can't breathe. I have to-"

And then he passes out.

 

"Harry?"

"God my head hurts like fuck," Harry says, trying to sit up from the bed.

"No, no, no, baby don't get up. I think you had a really bad anxiety attack," Louis tells him.

"I can't believe I fainted. That is so embarrassing." Harry covers his face with his arm.

"No that's not embarrassing. That's scary. I was so worried Harry do you know how rare it is for someone to faint during a panic attack? All this worrying and stress is not good for you," Louis says.

"I know, I know it is," Harry says.

"But on the plus side, Liam's gone. And you can tell your mom about us."

"Yeah," Harry says.

And it's not that he doesn't want to tell his mom about Louis, he really does, he's just not sure how she'll react at this point.


	21. Chapter 21

The past week has been... Amazing to say the least.

Harry has never been happier than when he's with Louis. It's like, when he was with Liam he never felt good enough. He never felt like he could be what Liam wanted and the harder he tried, the worst off he was.

But with Louis it's so different. He is constantly complimenting Harry; telling him how beautiful he thinks he is. Every night he fucks into Harry deep and slow, peppering his skin with kisses and marking him up with lovebites. And everytime he sees one start to fade he makes a new one right next to it, whispering "mine" into his skin and making the hair there rise.

And he didn't think the week could get any better. But then his sister woke up.

"Harry?"

"Holy shit Gem you're awake," Harry says as he sits in the chair next to the bed. "You gave us a fucking fright."

"I'm sorry," she says. "How long has it been? My mouth tastes like pavement.

"It's been a week honey," Anne says.

"A bloody week? Jesus christ," Gemma says. "What happened?"

"A drunk driver hit us on your side and it put you in a coma," Amy explains.

"Fuck," Gemma says. "Well when can I go home?"

"Well after we run a few tests just to make sure everythings working the way it should, you're free to go," Dr. Rankin explains.

"Great. You must be my doctor. And who are you?" she asks and everyone looks at Louis.

"Um, well as you may not know, Liam and I uh... We broke up 2 months ago," Harry says hesitantly. "I won't go into details about why but let's just says he wasn't right for me. But this is Louis; my new boyfriend. But don't judge him before I tell you how wonderful he is. He tells me I'm beautiful every day and he holds me at night and he's always patient with me. He wakes me up every morning with a kiss and he holds my hand in public and he gives the best hugs. He makes me breakfast and rubs my back and plays with my hair just the way I like it. And best of all, he makes me feel good about myself, better actually because he reassures me everyday that no matter what he will always be there for me and I really really care about him."

There is complete silence for 10 seconds (Louis counts) before Harry's mom steps forward.

"Oh thank God," she sighs, hugging Harry first and then Louis and Harry is so confused.

"What?' Harry says.

"Liam was no good for you Harry, I knew it from the beginning. I never liked him, never. He's a complete arsehole dear," Anne laughs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You loved him. I could see it from the first day you brought him home Harry, you thought he was it. I'm just glad you realized he wasn't," Anne sighs happily.

"What she said," Gemma says from the bed.

"As for you love," Anne says, pointing at Louis. "Take care of my Harry, he has a big heart. He needs someone who will treat him the way he deserves."

"I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure he's happy," Louis assures her.

"Good," Anne smiles and hugs him.

Harry couldn't be happier.

 

••••••••

 

"Did you mean what you said to your family today?" Louis asks Harry as they're getting ready for bed that night.

"Of course," Harry says as he undresses. "Let me show you how much I meant it."

 

"Come here," Harry says as he lays back in the bed, easily sliding three fingers into himself.

"Fuck," Louis swears as he quickly pulls off his shirt, the last item of clothing he had on. "When did you?"

"When I went to the bathroom at El Paso's during lunch," Harry says, a moan escaping his mouth as he touches himself.

"Fuck."

It's like Louis can't even form any other words as he watches Harry.

"Are you just going to stand there or?"

"Oh-oh yeah. Let me just get the lube and a condom-"

"Can we, like, can we not?" Harry blushes. "Use a condom I mean."

At that moment Louis looks about ready to throw a party. "If you want to? I mean I'm clean."

Harry had lost his virginity to Liam, as Louis knows, so he's clean.

"Alright, okay," Louis says as he joins Harry on the bed a moment later. "Do you want to do it?"

Harry nods his head, holding out a hand so Louis can drizzle some lube onto it. He leans forward, carefully slicking Louis up before wiping the rest onto the shirt he was wearing earlier. He sits back on the bed, gasping as Louis enters him smoothly.

Louis moves in him languidly, hitting his spot with every thrust and Harry is in euphoria. But this time it seems different; more meaningful, more serious, and just... More. And so as Harry comes he starts to cry.

Louis stops abruptly, eyes widening as he reaches for Harry's hand and kisses it. "Harry? Baby what's wrong? Did I do something? I'm so sorry H-"

"N-no it's not y-you. Well, it is you b-but not in the way that you think. I-it's just... I l-love you Louis," Harry says as he sobs.

"Oh, Harry I love you too baby," Louis sighs.

"N-no Louis you don't g-get it. I'm in love with you," Harry says.

"Harry, babe, I still don't understand why you're crying," Louis says, wiping away Harry's tears.

"I'm not good enough for you Louis! Can't you see that? I'm worthless. If I can't be good enough for Liam how can I be good enough for you? You're amazing. You're beautiful and kind and funny and fit and I'm none of that. How can you want me? Why do you want me? Seriously Louis of all the people in the world, why me?"

"Why you? Oh baby. Harry, you are so much more than you let yourself believe," Louis says, sliding out of him and instructing him to lay on his side so he doesn't have to hover above him anymore. "You are gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous I have woken up every morning and just watched you as you slept thinking 'damn, I can't believe I get to wake up next to this angel every morning'. You have the biggest heart, for god sakes you got on a plane the day you heard that your sister was in a coma! You didn't even hesitate! You are brave Harry, so brave. You stood up to the guy who had abused you and cheated on you and you gave him a piece of your mind! You are the most incredible person I have ever met in my whole entire life and I am truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you Harry Edward Styles."

"Really?"

"Of course you idiot," Louis smiles as Harry kisses him. "Come lay on me."

"Aren't we going to finish?"

"No baby I'm fine. Come lay on top of daddy," Louis says.

And so that's how they fall asleep, Louis rubbing Harry's back as he lays on top of him, and Louis can not believe his luck.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asks as soon as he walks into Louis' flat at 2:30 Saturday morning.

"Moved out," Louis says.

"What did you do!"

"Me?! Why do you think I had anything to do with it?"

Harry gives him a look that says 'you expect me to believe you didn't?' and Louis sighs.

"Well he asked me what I thought about him moving out and I kinda freaked out about it," Louis says casually, dragging pboth Harry's and his suitcases behind him.

"Louis, why did you do that?" Harry asks, following him into his bedroom.

"Because," Louis continues, pushing both suitcases into the closet and undressing. "I hadn't seen you since the trial and then he was telling me he was leaving as well? I was scared that I'd be all alone here in the flat and... In life."

"You need to apologize to him," Harry says as he starts to undress as well.

"I don't think that'll be enough Harry... I was a total twat to him," Louis says truthfully. He climbs into the bed, now fully naked, pulling the blanket away and patting the spot next to him.

"Then we have to find a way," Harry exclaims, crossing his arms.

"If I promise to get up before noon tomorrow and go over to Zayn's boyfriend's house, will you get into bed with me?" Louis asks politely.

"Yes," Harry smiles, diving into bed with Louis.

"You are so adorable," Louis says as he straddles Harry and tickles him, his laughs echoing off Louis' bedroom walls.

"S-stop! Louis! If you (ha) don't stop (haha) I won't let you (haha) fuck me (hahaha) for two weeks!"

Louis immediately stops tickling him.

"I'm still not gonna blow you tonight," Harry says matter-of-factly as Louis slides off of him and plops down on the bed.

"Fine then! I'm not cuddling you tonight," Louis declares as he turns his back to Harry.

"No no no, come on Louis you know the drill. You're the big spoon I'm the little spoon," Harry says as he tries to turn Louis.

"Nope," Louis declares.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please daddy?" Harry asks, kissing Louis' neck and he would be lying if he said he didn't get a little hard.

"Stop," Louis whines as he stops Harry who was working his way lower. "I'm still going to cuddle you."

And so he lays them back on the bed, pulling Harry's back to his chest as he wraps one arm around Harry and folds the other under his head.

"I love you so much," Louis says, kissing Harry behind the ear.

"I love you daddy," Harry says as he snuggles impossibly closer to Louis.

Louis is so in love.

 

••••••••

 

"C'mon Harry get up babe," Louis laughs, kissing the inside of Harry's pale thighs.

Louis had woken up about ten minutes ago and realized Harry was still asleep so he decided to have a little fun. He pulled the blanket off of Harry and himself, sliding down to the bottom of the bed and spreading Harry's legs. He knew exactly how he wanted to wake Harry up.

Louis slides two lubed fingers into Harry and kisses his pale thighs as he continues the early morning assault.

"Louis, wait wha-ughh," Harry moans.

"Hey baby I'm glad you're awake," Louis says, innocently smiling as his hand wraps around Harry's cock and giving it a few sharp tugs.

"Fuck daddy," Harry says breathily as he raises himself onto his elbows and watches Louis.

Louis leans forward, faltering a little in the rhythm of his hand to kiss Harry, his tongue slipping into his boyfriend's mouth-

And wait, did he just call (or rather think) Harry his boyfriend?

Yeah, they'd told each other how they'd felt but they'd never said they were boyfriends. The thought makes him stop completely in his tracks.

"What? Why'd you stop?!"

"Harry," Louis says slowly as he looks at the beautiful man in front of him. "I love you."

Harry smiles, "I love you too. Now keep fucking me with your fingers or I'm going to be grumpy all day."

"No no wait," Louis says. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will," Harry says and his smile is so big, it has to hurt.

Harry kisses him and Louis slips another finger into him, spreading them inside of Harry and marvelling in the way he feels as he curls them and expertly finds Harry's prostate. Harry moans into the kisses while simultaneously fucking down onto Louis fingers and Louis smiles as he pulls his fingers out, lubing up his cock.

"Daddy?" Harry's voice is so impossibly innocent that Louis has to restrain from fucking into him right then.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I be on my stomach? It's deeper that way," Harry whispers with a blush.

"Of course princess," Louis says and Harry gives him a big smile as he flops onto his stomach.

He positions Harry to where he's sitting on his knees, Louis kissing his neck as the head of his cock slips past the rim.

And Harry's making these breathy high-pitched groans as Louis fucks into him so deep he starts to shake so Louis snakes his arms under and around his shoulders to hold him as close to him as possible.

Louis' pace isn't fast but it's hard and every torturously slow pull out is accompanied by a hard thrust back in that has sweat forming on his hairline.

It's just, Harry is so so soft inside--and so silky smooth that Louis can barely think anything but jesusfuckingchrist and how the hell is he so tight?

And Harry's body is literally drawing him in, encompassing him in white-hot heat and Louis fucking loves it.

"Daddy-uh," Harry whines and Louis can tell he's close by the way his legs are spreading wider and he's pushing back, like he's trying to get Louis in deeper.

"I know baby, I know," Louis grunts and slides almost all the way out before slamming back in, jolting Harry's body forward.

"Fuck, daddy again," Harry grunts and Louis pulls out almost all the way again before slamming into Harry again.

He continues that rhythm, reaching one hand down underneath them to stroke Harry's cock and after a few moments Harry gasps.

"Fu-fuck," Harry moans as he spills over Louis' hand and basically goes limp.

Louis immediately grasps Harry's hips, pistoning into Harry as he chases his orgasm. After a couple of thrusts his eyes roll back and he lets out an almost animalistic grunt as he comes, biting into Harry's shoulder as he fucks into him.

As Louis carefully slips out if Harry, a slight whine leaving the younger lads lips, he kisses the place he bit him which is already a darkening purple.

"I want to try something," Louis says hesitantly as he kneels on the floor pulling Harry to the edge of the bed by his hips.

Louis kisses places his hands on Harry's cheeks spreading them before biting the left cheek, sucking a lovebite onto the beautiful pale skin there then blowing air across it.

Louis laps at Harry's entrance, easing the tip of his tongue inside and he can taste himself in Harry and it shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.

Harry spreads his legs farther apart and tries to push his arse onto Louis' face, moaning into his pillow as a fucks back into Louis' mouth and grinds himself onto the sheets.

And now Louis is rock hard again so as he continues to lick into Harry one of his hands travels down to his own cock, stroking it in time with Harry's thrusts against the sheets. But he knows Harry is so close and his jaw is starting to cramp and he wants Harry to come first so he forces himself to stop and focuses solely on pleasing Harry.

And seconds later Harry's thighs start to shake and his hole clenches as much as it can around Louis' mouth as he comes against the sheets, sweat glistening on his back.

Louis' hand is a blur on his cock as he climbs onto the bed, painting Harry's ass with his come.

"Fuck," Louis says he collapses against the bed.

"You're still going to apologize to Zayn," Harry says.

"Awh man," Louis whines.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry falls asleep on the way there, waking up only when he feels Louis' lips on his, coaxing him out of his unconscious state.

"We're here," Louis says as he opens Harry's door, taking him by the hand and helping him out of the car.

They hold hands as they walk to the apartment complex and up the three flights of steps.

"Hey my friend lives here! And there's my car, after you're done apologizing I can go get my stuff," Harry says after Louis rings the doorbell.

Two seconds later a sweaty, out-of-breath Niall answers the door in one of Zayn's big shirts and boxers.

"Niall?"

"Harry?"

"How do you know each other?"

"Niall, hurry up and come back to bed. I'm not done with you yet!"

"Zayn is the guy you were talking about?"

"How do you know Zayn?"

"Wait so Harry is the guy you were obsessing over?"

"You know Harry?"

"Niall, babe who's at the door?!"

"I think we better sort this out," Niall says.

He opens the door wider, allowing them to come in before he tells them to sit and calls Zayn in from his bedroom.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Is the first thing that Zayn says to Louis as he walks in and Harry can't help but stare when his muscles ripple as he puts on his shirt.

"Take a fucking picture will ya?" Louis whispers as Harry blushes.

"Um well first off Louis has something to say," Harry encourages, giving Louis a look that says apologize, now.

"Yes well, I'm sorry for being a downright twat to you a week ago Zayn. I was just terrified that everyone was leaving me. Harry was nowhere to be found and you, you were planning on moving in with Niall and the thought of my best friend leaving me in the dust was-is scary," Louis finishes.

"I understand mate, I was kind of a dick as well."

They share a quick hug and Harry and Niall share a fond look. 

"Okay," Niall says as they all sit. "How did you and Harry meet?"

"Well as you know we're both high school teachers and we actually have rooms adjacent each other. The principal introduced us on my first day and I kind of just knew. I knew that this was the guy I wanted to be with," Louis says before kissing Harry.

"Awh! That's cute, why aren't we that cute?" Niall asks Zayn.

"We were cute after I fucked you into our mattress less than ten minutes ago," Zayn whispers loud enough for them all to hear as his hand travels up Niall's thigh.

"Okay that's enough of that," Louis says.

"How did you lads meet?" Harry questions.

"Well my friend Olly invited me to this art gallery, said there was this new artist named Zayn Malik that I had to check out. Was my first time at an art showing so I had no clue what to do. I was standing there, looking at one of his pieces, and he came up and stood next to me. I had no clue it was him," Niall laughs, smiling at Zayn as he holds his hand.

"So I walk up to him and he looks so damn confused. And so I say, "I think this is supposed to be a depiction of autumn". And he looks at me, shrugs, and says, "just looks like a bunch of red, orange, and yellow to me". So I spend the rest of the night explaining every painting and sculpture to him," Zayn says.

"And then we get to the last piece and I say "I'd like to meet this Zayn guy, I think his art's really nice," completely oblivious to the fact that he is him. And so he looks at me, smiles, and says "You're looking at him," Niall says.

"He was proper embarrassed then, his face was as red as a lobster! But I remember he said "I'm so sorry, oh god I'm sorry" at least ten times. I said "Hey it's fine" and then I asked him if he wanted to go on a date with me. Well, he said yes. And, as you know, the rest is history," Zayn says as he kisses the back of Niall's hand, their hands clasped together tight.

"Okay so Niall, how did you and Harry become friends," Louis asks.

"Well I had just moved here and I was going to go to the movies with Liam, but as usual he bailed on me. So I went in alone and I was sitting in the exact middle seat. I remember Niall came in late with a huge thing of popcorn, a large drink, and at least ten snacks and when he saw me sitting in the middle seat he started grumbling about how he had "waited in line for a half hour and now someone took the middle seat" and "fuck this movie"," Harry laughs.

"Anyways, so he pushes passed all the people on the row with all the crap in his hands and he's bumping into people and spilling popcorn everywhere. And he gets to the seat next to me, plops down into it, and proceeds to ask me what he missed! And so I tell him what he's missed and the rest of the movie he's cracking jokes and pointing out mistakes and we just have the best time," Harry smiles, remembering.

 

"Move in with me," Louis says to Harry after a short pause.

"What?"

"Move. In. With. Me," Louis says slowly.

"Louis I-"

"Yes. He will," Niall says for him.

Harry gives Niall a look.

"Niall!"

"What?! You know you want to! Just stop overthinking everything okay? We all know that you love him and you love being with him so stop being so scared of your feelings. He's the one, Styles," Niall concludes.

"Yeah," Louis laughs, "I'm the one Styles."

So Harry moves in with Louis.


	24. Chapter 24

Since Harry moved in with Louis and Zayn moved in with Niall, it's been great. The boys hang out a lot either going bowling or to the movies or out to dinner together and Harry is so happy with how everything has worked out.

"Hey babe get up, we have to get ready for work," Harry says, turning to face Louis in bed.

"I'm already awake," Louis replies, pulling Harry closer and kissing his neck in the spot that makes Harry's mouth dry.

"Louis, no. We don't have time now," Harry tells him.

Louis groans, "Later?"

"Yes," Harry says as he tilts Louis' chin up so he can kiss him. "Definitely later."

"I'll hold you to it," Louis insists.

"I'm sure you will. Come on."

They take showers and get ready in different rooms because they know that if they got ready together there wouldn't be much getting ready at all.

"Hey Haz, your mom called last night I forgot to tell you," Louis yells towards their bedroom from the kitchen.

"Oh really? Did you have a nice chat?"

"Yeah. Gem's much better, wondered why we hadn't told them that we moved in together. Said they would've sent housewarming gifts. I told them sorry and if they still wanted to send them they could," Louis jokes.

"Hey Lou," Harry says as he walks into the kitchen. "How come you never talk about your family?"

Louis' a little taken aback but he answers truthfully. "I don't know," He says. "There's not really much to talk about."

"Well can you talk about it anyway? I get it if you don't want to, I mean it's your family it's not like I have a right to ask you because I'm not part of that I-"

"Harry," Louis interrupts, turning from the cupboard and handing him a cup of coffee where he sits. "It's okay. You are part of my family, maybe even the most important part."

"Okay," Harry blushes.

"Okay so I have 5 younger sisters and a younger brother. There are two sets of twins; the youngest brother and sister and the middle two sisters. My mum and dad divorced when I was young and she recently got married and had the youngest twins. And I don't know... We're close but my family had a hard time accepting that I was gay, especially my stepdad. We still talk but it's always a little tense and that was another reason I moved; so my family wouldn't feel so pressured and obligated to interact with me. I felt like even though they said they were fine with it there was always a bit of hesitance. It only got worse when Zayn and I became friends and we both couldn't bare it any longer (the guilt of disappointing our families I mean) so we packed our shit and left, fresh outta Uni. My mum still calls me and texts a lot, always wondering how the US is and if I'm alright. And she never fails to ask when I'm going to come and visit and I always say "soon mum, soon". But I always have that image of my stepdad's tense face as I hold my baby brother... As if my sexual preference is going to rub off on him," Louis finishes, holding back a sob.

"Oh Louis," Harry says, holding out his arms for Louis and pulling him to his chest. Harry rubs his boyfriend's back as he cries into his shoulder, telling him that everything is going to be okay.

 

The rest of the day goes by much smoother and soon it's lunch and Harry packed Louis and himself some of the macaroni and cheese from last night.

Harry walks into Louis' classroom right as he's about to finish talking with a student, placing his lunch on the desk, sitting in the spinny desk chair and pushing the lever down in order for his legs to have enough room as he sits.

"Sorry Jenny I didn't mean to keep you this long I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he hears Louis say.

"Yeah it's fine! It's nice to know some teachers care about how you are," the girl, Jenny, responds.

"Of course," Louis says.

"By the way, you and Mr. Styles are so cute together," Jenny gushes.

"Thank you," Harry blushes as she leaves.

Louis walks towards Harry, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards him.

"Louis," Harry smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Remember this morning when you said later? It's later," Louis smirks.

Louis gets on his knees, unbuckling Harry's belt before he unbuttons Harry's pants yanks down his pants and underwear. He taps Harry's knee, silently asking him to step out of them so he can place them on the seat of his chair.

"Louis we really... Shouldn't do this in... Your classroom," Harry tries to say through the pleasure of Louis stroking him.

"Shhh," Louis answers, kissing the inside of one of Harry's thighs.

Louis stands up and (with a tremendous show of strength) picks Harry up under his thighs, sitting him on the desk and spreading his legs so he can stand between them. He kisses Harry, his hands sliding up into his boyfriend's hair and tugging at the roots just to hear him moan into Louis' mouth.

Louis steps away from Harry, pulling out his top desk drawer.

"What are you-wait why do you have lube in your top desk drawer?"

"I used to be lonely," Louis argues. "You think you need to be prepped more?"

"No," Harry responds. It doesn't matter to him either way, he likes the slight burn of being full.

But what he doesn't expect, is for Louis to reach into his bag and pull out somethings. One is a cockring and the other... It's long, it's black, it's bulky... And it has a tiny remote.

"Louis... What is that?" Harry asks.

"This," Louis says, cupping Harry's chin and smirking mischievously. "Is a vibrating buttplug."

"What?"

"I control it here with this remote. There are only two buttons." Louis points to the buttons, "They turn the vibrations up and down."

Harry's eyes are wide as he looks at it. "You're putting that inside me? For how long?"

Harry had never had sex toys or anything, even when he was younger. He was always scared his mom or Gemma or one of his friends would find them and that thought embarrassed him enough to keep him away from it.

"Until after dinner," Louis tells him as he lubes it up.

Well that shouldn't be hard, Harry thinks. They're usually done with dinner by 7.

"Are you going to turn it up all the way?"

"Eventually," Louis says nonchalantly. And he must see the look of sheer panic on Harry's face because he adds, "It'll be gradual I swear."

Louis kisses him as he slides the toy inside and Harry lets out a small grunt as it occupies the space Louis usually does. Louis then clasps the cockring onto him, tugging Harry's cock a few times to keep his hardon from flagging slightly.

Louis helps him off the desk, put on his pants and underwear and tuck his hard dick into the waistband of his trousers. And Harry thinks hey this might not be so bad until Louis turns on the vibration. And with the plug nudged right up against his prostate, his knees go a little weak as he tries to walk.

"Fuck," Harry swears. "This is the lowest setting Louis?"

Louis grins devilishly, "Yup."

 

•••••••

 

The rest of the day goes remarkably well considering Harry has a vibrating buttplug shoved up his arsehole.

He constantly feels it nudged right up against his spot and often times he's found himself slightly gyrating his hips, trying to relieve himself even a little bit.

He thinks the worst thing is feeling the noticeable change when the vibrations go up. He has counted at least five times he's had to stop the class and ask them to give him a moment because he's "not feeling well".

By the end of the day he's sweaty, tired, and really fucking horny and all Harry can think of is ripping the cockring off, yanking the plug out, and riding Louis until he can't remember his name.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Let's go home," Harry very nearly growls as he drags Louis out of his classroom and into his car. They only use separate cars if they're planning on leaving or arriving at separate times.

 

"Hey Zayn! Yeah of course," Louis says into the phone. "You're doing it tonight?! Yeah, yeah, definitely. At what time? 7? No problem we'll be there. Okay, see you later. Bye."

"Where will we be at 7 with Zayn?"

"At his and Niall's. They invited us over for dinner."

"Louis!"

"What?" He says innocently.

"You know damn well," Harry says grumpily.

 

••••••••

 

By the time they are ready to go to Zayn and Niall's house, Harry is ready to kill Louis.

He has been all over him nonstop since they got into the apartment; kissing him, rubbing against his cock, tapping the buttplug nestled inside him in just the right spot. Harry doesn't know whether to be angry or happy about it.

They arrive at Zayn and Niall's a little after 7, Harry hurriedly finding the hosts to apologize profusely for the tardy appearance as Louis turns the vibration up a notch and he watches him adjust.

There a couple of people Louis knows as Zayn's other art friends and coworkers. Harry introduces him to the people that he doesn't know, Niall's friends and coworkers. Harry involves everyone, his welcoming personality and natural charm deeming him the center of attention even though it's not his party. He has a certain aura about him; an air of politeness and approval that enables you to like him without even knowing him. Louis' impressed by how well he's handling the vibrations, so he turns it up a notch.

Louis' an innocent bystander in the absolutely captivating show that is Harry and he doesn't even mind. He loves to just watch Harry as he talks; his voice deep and alluring as you listen to the way his lips form sentences like every word is a gift he's giving to only you. His smile and laugh are just as enticing as he looks, so delightful you can hardly believe and you find yourself constantly watching his every move with a slight curiosity of how such a perfect person exists. The way his hand combs through his hair as he talks, the way he bites his lip when he thinks.

"What?" He asks, his eyes sparkling as he smiles at Louis.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how completely pulchritudinous you are," Louis says.

"Such a big word Lou," Harry jokes with a smile. "What does it mean?"

"Pulchritudinous: A person of breathtaking, heartbreaking...beauty."

Harry blushes as he threads his and Louis' fingers together and kisses him.

"You're not too shabby yourself," Harry whispers against his lips before Louis turns up the vibrations up a few notches, to the highest setting, and Harry squeaks.

Just then Zayn taps on his glass with his fork (like they do in movies) and everyone quiets down.

"Hey guys first off for those of you who don't know me, I'm Zayn. We invited all of you here today because you guys are our closest friends and we wanted to share this moment. As you all know, Niall and I have only been together a few of months, but it didn't take me 3 months to fall in love with you," Zayn says, directing his words towards Niall. "It only took me a week to realize it. I knew that you were the one for me the moment I woke up next to you in bed and thought fuck if this isn't the most incredible person in the world. You see the thing about being in love with you is that no matter what we go through, no matter how much we make each other angry I would never want to go back to the way my life was before I met you. Niall, you're the only reason I wake up in the morning and the only person I could ever imagine being with now. I love you so much I find myself seeing things and thinking Niall would love this or if Niall was here it'd be so much better. And I don't want to go another day without being able to call you my husband so," Zayn pauses to get down on one knee in front of Niall and the grip Harry has on Louis' hand somehow tightens impossibly further as Louis turns the vibrations up another notch. "Niall James Horan, will you please marry me?"

There's a millisecond of complete silence before Niall breaks out in body-shaking, gut-wrenching sobs and nods his head about a billion times before saying yes and the whole room is flooded with applause.

The unbelievable pain that is shooting from Louis' hand and up his arm is nothing compared to the immense happiness he feels for his best friend as he walks up with Harry to go congratulate the two.

"Congrats bro! And Niall how do you like the ring? I helped him pick it out," Louis smiles triumphantly.

"You bastard! You knew?" Niall asks, his smile wide.

"Course he did! He's my best man!" Zayn exclaims.

"Yes well we'll be right back," Harry says, yanking Louis away from the couple and pulling him towards the guest room.

"Harry what are you-"

"Hush!" Harry exclaims as he pushes Louis into the room and follows him in, locking the door.

Louis is puzzled until Harry very nearly rips off his pants and underwear and follows suit with his own. He pushes Louis onto the bed and the next thing to come off is the cockring, then the buttplug is out. Harry hurriedly sucks Louis' cock, willing it to liven up faster because he needs to come with Louis inside him.

By the time he straddles Louis' waist Louis' shirt is off and he's watching Harry as he sinks down on his cock, head thrown back in ecstasy as the moth or butterfly or whatever it is on his stomach seems about ready to take flight with how heavy he's breathing.

"God, do you know how long I have waited for this? Feels like forever," Harry moans.

"Did you even listen to Zayn's speech?"

"You try listening when there's something vibrating against your prostate nonstop," Harry argues.

"I think I got it on video," Louis says.

"Good," Harry huffs. "I'd hate to have missed it completely because of you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse but laziness and post book writers depression (is that a thing?) for not posting these earlier tbh

6 months later

 

"Harry, Harry I can't do this! I really can't do this Harry. He doesn't want to marry me," Niall cries. "I'm not good enough for him. He's a wonderful amazing person and I'm just boring old me."

Niall is having a full on personality evaluation before walking down the aisle. Harry has been trying to calm him down but he really can't and as Louis walks into the big tent they are standing under.

"Harry? What's going on? Why hasn't Niall started walking yet?"

"He's freaking out. He keeps saying that he's not good enough for Zayn and Zayn can't really love him," Harry tells him. "I can't calm him down."

"Let me talk to him," Louis says.

He walks over to Niall and turns him to face him, telling him things that Harry can't hear over the noise of everyone bustling about, trying to get everything together. Louis smiles as Niall stops crying and laughs a little. He gives him a big hug, shaking him a little before letting him go and turning towards the opening of the tent.

"What did you say to him?" Harry inquires.

"Just that I know Zayn, he's my best friend. And everything he said at that engagement party was true. He loves him with all his heart and he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to marry him. And that I've never seen him as happy as when he's with him," Louis says.

 

••••••••

 

"Niall, when we met I didn't think I was good enough for you. I was sad and lonely and I wasn't really sure what I was doing with my life. But, as cheesy as it sounds, you gave me a sense of direction. You're what keeps me going each day, you're the reason I wake up with a smile. You mean more to me than anything else in the world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Zayn says as he slides the ring onto Niall's finger.

"Zayn, I had always been a firm believer in the fact that falling in love was a mistake. I had seen my friends and families go through so much because they had loved someone and it hadn't been enough. I was scared to fall in love you because I didn't," Niall starts to cry, "I didn't want to lose you. But now I know that no matter what, I'll always have you by my side and that's an incredible feeling. You are my life, my hope, and my heart. I love you so much," Niall finishes, sliding the ring onto Zayn's finger.

"Okay, well by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband."

Everyone applauds as they kiss, Harry's smile side as a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Louis asks.

"Yeah. I'm just really happy he got a happy ending," he says.

 

••••••••

 

The rest of the wedding goes really well and by the end of the night Harry is exhausted from dancing and Louis thinks it's the perfect time, so he goes up on stage.

"Hello everybody, I'm Louis; Zayn's best friend and Harry's boyfriend. Um Zayn, congratulations man. I'm really happy for you and Ni. You know you're like a brother to me and I'm so glad I've gotten to be such a big part of your life. You caught a good one Zayn, don't let him get away. And Ni, you and Zayn were meant for each other okay? He's a mess without you, I swear it. You know they say that sometimes you have to go through the wrong people to get to the right one and I think you lads have found your right one. To Zayn and Niall, may they go in life smashin' it, you lads deserve it."

There's a loud applause and cheering and Louis pulls Harry on stage as the applause dies down.

"There's something else I'd like to say.... Harry, the other day when you said that you aren't part of my family, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Harry baby you are my family. You're the most important person in my life. When I moved here, the last thing I expected was to fall in love but then I met you. You are literally the most unbelievably astonishing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are affectionate, loving, and warm and I am wholeheartedly in love with you. You are such a goodnatured person and taught how truly benevolent a person could be. Harry, you are the love of my life and I'd like to spend everyday trying to make you half as happy as you make me."

At that moment Louis gets down on one knee, showing Harry the ring.

"Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"


	26. The End & Epilogue

"Hey how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Harry hears Louis ask over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous. Really wish my mum was here," Harry tells him.

Now it's Harry's wedding day and he's driving to the venue with Niall. It's been almost a full year since Niall and Zayn's wedding where Louis had proposed to him. He had said yes, obviously, but they had to wait a year because the venue that Harry had wanted was booked until then. They also had to do invitations and it turned out that Harry's mum couldn't get her passport so Robin stayed with her. And Gemma should be coming but her flight is late so she'll get there JUST in time to give Harry away.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry," Louis soothes.

"It's okay. You there yet?"

"Yes, it looks beautiful. Everything's just how you wanted it. You're gonna love it."

Time till wedding: 2 hours

 

••••••••

 

Harry arrives at the venue almost a half hour later and he's nervous as fuck.

"Harry? Why are you shaking?" Niall asks.

"I'm terrified. What if this isn't right? Remember how it was with Liam? I thought Liam was so perfect for me."

"No Harry, don't you compare Louis to Liam. Louis is NOTHING like Liam, you know that," Niall insists.

"Do I? Do I really know that Niall? Do I know that he's not going to be another Liam? I can't take that chance. I can't marry him," Harry says. And with that, he's off.

He runs out of the little room they're in and out into the garden. He finds himself walking through it to the huge fountain in the middle of it and sitting on the chairs surrounding it.

He's always found himself strangely attracted to fountains. He doesn't know what it is about fountains that soothe him but he loves them. Maybe it's that when he closes his eyes the sounds they make remind him of rain, which he's always loved.

 

Time till wedding: 1 hour, 21 minutes

 

••••••••

 

"How's Harry? He's not answering his phone."

"Um, just a bit of a problem in that area," Niall remarks.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Louis asks.

"Well, you see, I would tell you how he is but... I can't seem to find him," Niall says softly.

"You can't find him?! What the hell Niall!"

"Keep your voice down! His car is still here, we'll find him. He can't have gone far!"

"Niall, tell me the truth. What happened?"

"Well, he sort of got cold feet and started questioning his judgement on guys because of how him and Liam turned. Then he ran out and I thought I'd give him some space and then go find him but I have no clue where he is," Niall says. "But no big deal, I'll go find him, you stay here!"

Niall runs out of the room and Louis is worried. Where is Harry?

 

Time till wedding: 47 minutes

 

••••••••

 

Harry has been sitting out here for quite a while and he's still unsure of what he should do. He loves Louis, no doubt about it, but what if they're rushing into it? What if he's not good enough? What if he leaves?

All these questions are swirling around in his brain and he feels like he's going crazy.

"Harry?"

He must be going crazy actually because whoever said that sounded just like-

"Mum?!"

Harry's smile is side as he hugs his mom, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get your passport? You look so amazing!" he says in a rush. And it's true, her hair is curled and clipped back with a butterfly pin, her eyes are shining and her tan skin compliments the color of her light blue dress.

"We couldn't but then Louis made some calls and he convinced them to mail it in two weeks instead of four. He wanted to surprise you," she says as they sit back where Harry was originally. "But what about you? Why aren't you dressed and ready to go, love?"

"I don't know, 'm just worried I guess. What if Louis isn't as perfect as I think he is? With Liam, we were happy, mum. For months we were happy. Then we were fighting, each fight worse than the last. I told myself that everything would be okay and that I had to stay because I loved him enough for both of us. Then he started hitting me. The first night he hit me was when I tried to stop him from raping me. I just kept screaming and screaming and he was so drunk he just slapped me and told me to shut up.

I had always known he had a temper but I thought that if we just got through that rough patch, everything would be all right. And then I realized our whole relationship, day after day I would say to myself, "it'll be better tomorrow" and it never was. And I'm scared that I'll make a mistake and he'll turn into another Liam.

And I'm terrified he'll wind up hating me as much as I hate myself."

"Harry, never say that okay? Harry honey, he loves you. I know that Liam broke something inside you a long time ago and that ruined your ability to think that anyone will love you in that way but I'm here to tell you he does. That first time you brought him with you to the hospital and I saw how he looked at you and spoke to you I knew he was the one for you. Look, Louis may not be perfect and you may not be either and you will argue and not every day will go as planned but that's the way life is and you've got the choice to either live in it alone, or be alive with someone you love. Now let's go I didn't sit through a 12 hour flight to not watch my son marry the man of his dreams," she says as she stands up, grabbing Harry's hand.

"I love you mum."

"I love you to Harry," his mum says.

 

Time till wedding: 29 minutes

 

••••••••

 

"We found him! Well, Anne found him," Niall announces.

"Great! Where was he? Is he okay? Does he still want to marry me? Should I go talk to him?" Louis asks.

"Woah, No way! He's not ready yet. You'll see him in," Niall checks his watch and smiles, "twenty-five minutes. Good luck! Where's Zayn?"

"In the next room," Louis answers.

"Is he alone?"

"I think so."

"Okay... Is there a lock on that door by any chance?"

"Oh no, no. You are not getting fucked on my wedding day! We have less than a half hour!"

"I only need 15 minutes," Niall says as he winks and runs away.

 

Time till wedding: 23 minutes

 

••••••••

 

"Hey where did you go? I looked for you for a half hour!" Niall yells at Harry when he enters the room.

"Niall, why do you look thoroughly fucked?" Harry asks a disheveled looking Niall.

Niall blushes, "I don't, it's your imagination."

"Ew Niall, did you just have sex? Don't you lads ever take a break? It's Lou and my wedding day for christ's sake!"

"Oh hush! The important thing is that you look great! Louis' going to be bawling like a little baby when he sees you."

"TEN MINUTES!" the wedding planner yells to everyone in the room and Harry can feel his heart rate increase.

"Harry just relax okay? Remember what I said to you in the garden? Be alive Harry," Anne says.

Just then Gemma almost literally runs into the room.

"I made it! Haha, yes! I knew I would! Awwh Harry you look so handsome," she coos.

Harry's wearing a white tuxedo; everything down to his shoes white, crisp, and clean.

"But why didn't you get a haircut?" Gemma asks, toying with the ends of his hair.

At that Harry blushes. In truth, he didn't get it cut because Louis says he loves having something to grab onto while he fucks into him and if Harry's honest, he loves having long hair just as much as Louis' loves him having it.

"I don't know, just didn't want to bother I guess," he answers quietly.

Louis' family arrives and Harry could not be happier.

"Harry," Louis' mom smiles as she lets Lottie and Felicite hold the twins.

"You don't know how much this will mean to Louis," Harry says when he hugs her. "I'm so glad you could come!"

Harry shakes Louis' stepdad's hand and then hugs the rest of the kids. They talk for a little before Harry realizes that they need to get going.

Johannah sets off to find Louis as Harry sets the rest of them up.

Zayn walks in and lines up with Niall, Ed (the guy that helped him get his stuff from Liam's house) gets into line with Gemma, Lottie and Felicite are in line together, Phoebe and Daisy are the flower girls, and Louis's stepdad is going to walk down carrying Doris and Ernest; the ring bearers. Then there's Sterling who practically barrels down the aisle towards Louis.

Harry hears the music start and the wedding planner waits a minute or two before starting to send them out, telling them to walk slowly yet not too slow and to smile.

Finally after everyone has gone out, all that's left is Harry, his mom, and the wedding planner.

"And... Go," the planner says as Anne grabs Harry's hand and the curtain opens.

 

Time till wedding: 0 minutes

 

••••••••

 

Louis is in the room by himself; Zayn went to line up with Niall.

He's a little nervous but not nearly as much as he was when Harry was missing. He's fixing his goes when he hears someone walk in.

"Oh boobear you look so handsome," Louis' mom says as she starts to sob.

"Mum?"

He turns to her and gives her a big hug, so excited and thankful that she's even here.

"How are you here?"

"It was Harry! Months ago I got a call from that angel saying that you were getting married! Imagine my surprise! He told us when and where, even helped us get tickets here and here we are! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married Lou?"

"Mum, I wasn't even sure you'd want to come I-"

"You weren't sure I'd want to come?! Why wouldn't I want to come to my own son's wedding?"

"Because I'm marrying a guy," Louis says truthfully.

"Oh Lou, I don't care about that. I know that it used to seem like it but our family has grown a lot; in number and in personality, and we are better people now who accept you for who you are. And you are still my son. Don't ever think that I stopped loving you either. I never stopped loving you because you are my son, another part of me, and I love you no matter what. Now let's go, I hear the music starting."

She smiles and Louis hugs her again before they go out.

It looks amazing; it's sunny and bright outside as Louis walks down the aisle with his mom. The floor is covered in a light blue tile and the tent covering them is the same color. All the chairs are white and everyone is standing and smiling; friends and family, and as they reach the end Louis kisses his mother on the cheek and stands where he's supposed to.

The first to come out from the curtains is Zayn and Niall, then Gemma and Ed, and Louis smiles because after that is Lottie and Felicite, then Phoebe and Daisy, and then Ernest, Doris, and his stepdad. And then Sterling, who runs down the aisle towards him, leash flapping behind him, which Louis hands to his mom.

Then, finally, Harry walks out and Louis can't help it, he starts to cry.

He's pretty sure he causes a train reaction because then his mom is crying again and Harry starts to cry and Anne is crying as well. 

They make it down the aisle and Harry hugs his mom, watching her join Robin before everyone sits. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles in holy matrimony...."

"You look amazing," Louis whispers to Harry.

 

••••••••

 

"Thank you," Harry blushes. "So do you."

"Now, they have written their own vows," the minister says and louis takes out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I wrote this down so I wouldn't forget," Louis says and everyone laughs. "Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that I say that a lot but I promise it's just because of how true it is. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be ever since the first day Mr. Higgins introduced us in the hallway. You're beautiful. I guess that's weird to say in this but I just had to tell you; you're beautiful. I know that you don't feel like it but let me tell you, I'm ready to wake you up and tell you that every second of every day for the rest of your life if you let me because you deserve it. You are so incredible and I am so glad that you said yes to lunch that day a year and a half ago," Louis finishes and Harry is crying again.

"Louis, first of all, I'm glad you wrote yours down too because now I don't feel so embarrassed," Harry laughs. "I love you. And I'm in love with you. You are my best friend, other than Niall, and you have changed me for the better. I used to be sad and scared, insecure and very unsure of myself. I used to be very shy and introverted. And now I feel like, with your help, I'm who I want to be. I don't know what else to say but that I feel like you know me better than I know myself and I'm grateful you walked into my life," Harry finishes.

After that everything happens in a blur, getting the rings, the kiss, the cheering, the photos; everything. It was like everything was an appetizer to the honeymoon.

 

They wind up somewhere in Jamaica where the beaches are beautiful and it's sunny. 

They've been there a week and 5 days, which means they have 2 days left and Harry is already feeling a little sad.

"What's wrong, love?" Louis asks as they're lying in bed, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing really. It's just, our flight back is in two days and I'm not sure I'm ready to go back yet. I mean, you'll be helping Niall with his catering business, Zayn will be doing his art thing. And what will I be doing? Cooking and eating and watching tv! I'm going to get fat and lazy," Harry complains. "I need something to occupy me. I need a purpose in my life other than teaching and you."

"Like... A baby?" Louis suggests and Harry very nearly snaps his neck his head whips towards Louis so fast.

"What?"

"A baby... Is that what you want?"

Harry pivots his body to face Louis, looking him in the eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"If I'm honest, I never really thought of having children before, but then I met you. I see the way you are with kids and how good you are with them. I see that little twinkle in your eye when you hold a baby and that almost emotional feeling you get because you want one so bad. And I know you haven't ever mentioned it because you don't think I'd be into it... But I am, Haz. I'm one hundred percent up for it if you are," Louis says.

"Really?" Harry asks, his smile bright.

"Really," Louis assures him.

"Oh my god," Harry whispers, "we're going to be parents."

There's a moment of silence before Louis says, "Yeah... Can we have sex now?"

"I was wondering when you would ask," Harry laughs as he kisses Louis.

"Wait," Louis pauses, "I want you to top."

Harry swears that in that moment his eyes are as side as they can go.

"Huh?"

"I want you," Louis says, guiding Harry's hand to cup his arse, "to top."

"Louis I've never...."

"You've never what? Topped?"

"No," Harry explains. "Liam never let me."

"Wow," Louis breaths. "I guess I'll have to teach you.

Louis lies back on the bed, taking Harry's fingers and drizzling lube in them, showing him how fingering someone else isn't nearly as hard as fingering himself. Harry's a quick learner and soon he finds that spot that makes Louis gasp in pleasure, pressing against it and adding fingers to make the feeling intensify.

"I'm ready," Louis croaks once he's fully hard and panting just from Harry's fingers.

Louis rubs a generous amount of lube on Harry's cock, taking into consideration that the last time he had a dick up his ass was over a year ago and Harry is thicker than Zayn.

"Now I think you can handle the next part on your own," Louis jokes, kissing Harry on the cheek.

 

••••••••

 

"Just remember to go slow okay? I haven't bottomed in over a year so I'm basically a virgin," Louis says as Harry hovers over him, gripping the base of his cock before slowly pushing the head of his cock passed Louis' entrance.

"Shit," Harry curses as he gradually bottoms out. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," Louis announces. "How does it feel Harry? Explain it to me."

"Feels fucking amazing. So warm and soft, like velvet babe. And so fucking tight," Harry moans.

"Move," Louis says.

So Harry pulls out and pushes back in, thrusts out then back in, revelling in the sounds Louis' making.

"Harder," Louis whispers.

So Harry pulls out and pounds back in, pulls out and pounds back in, over and over as Louis and him grunt.

"Faster," Louis says.

So Harry picks up the pace, his body covering Louis' as he slips his arms under Louis' shoulders. He pulls him impossibly closer, his face falling into the crook of Louis' neck as he pummels into him.

And Harry can feel Louis sticking to him as he fucks him, sweat mixed with the precome blurting from Louis' cock onto his stomach. Louis is whimpering as his legs spread even farther, his hands sliding down Harry's sweaty back to grab at his arse and push him even deeper into him.

The bed is creaking with the sheer force of how hard they are fucking and Louis can barely think past the ache in his cock and the thrusting of his hips along with Harry's as he wraps his legs around him. He hasn't been screwed, hasn't felt any weight holding him down and just completely destroying him in so long he'd forgotten how much he'd missed it.

And it's not like the sex with Harry hadn't been amazing because of course it was. But he loves being thoroughly fucked and he's glad that Harry is willing to do it.

"You're fucking me so well babe (ugh), so well," Louis moans and Harry drills into him inconceivably faster.

Harry can feel Louis' dick pulse between them as he comes, biting down on Harry's shoulder as he groans.

Harry fucks him slow for a little while so he's not too sensitive while he rides through his orgasm. Then Harry speeds up again, gripping Louis by the hips. He fucks into him harder than before; watching his cock disappear into his husband as he chases his release.

Louis can barely feel anything he's so exhausted, only moving his lips and opening his mouth when Harry leans down to kiss him, his tongue sliding against his.

When Harry comes he slams into Louis one last time, grunting as he fills Louis up with his come.

He pulls out, come spilling out onto the bed as goes to get a washcloth to wipe Louis off with.

He comes back a couple of minutes later and Louis' still in the same position; legs spread open with a goofy smile on his beautiful face.

"Why are you smiling so hard Lou?" Harry asks as he walks over to the bed, wiping the come off of himself and Louis. 

"That was the best lay I've ever had," Louis laughs.

"No way," Harry blushes modestly.

"I promise," Louis says.

"Hey Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...?" Harry asks, cautiously lying between Louis' spread legs.

"Yes," Louis whispers, spreading his legs wider.

Harry licks at Louis' hole, tasting himself inside of him. He wraps his hands around the outside of Louis' thick thighs, pulling him closer as he moans against him.

"Fuck," Louis gasps, feeling himself harden at the sound of Harry. One of Louis' hands travels down to grip at his husband's hair as the other slowly strokes himself and Louis knows he's moaning really loud right now but damn Harry's tongue.

Harry's nose is flush against Louis' balls as he flicks his tongue inside of Louis, running it against his walls, and he feels Louis tense up again, whimpering as he comes for the second time. Barely anything spurts out of his cock as he slumps back onto the bed, panting like he just ran a marathon. Harry lands one last kiss to his hole and sits back, licking his lips.

"Come here," Louis breathes as Harry crawls up the bed towards him, kissing him long and hard before they crawl into the bed and fall asleep.

"I love you," Harry whispers when Louis wraps his arms around him.

"I love you too," Louis says.

 

 

Harry doesn't even notice where they're going until they get there.

It's late december so it's fairly cold, but Louis had kicked up the heating so it's warm enough that Harry and Darcy, both fell asleep in seconds.

They adopted Darcy when she was a newborn. Her mom was a beautiful 16-year-old girl named Fiona who couldn't take care of her but was glad she'd have a good home and a good life.

Shortly after adopting Darcy, Louis and Harry (and Sterling) had decided to move back to the UK to be closer to their families and coincidentally so had Niall and Zayn.

The two couples bought houses next to each other in Bradford and their kids (Violet, Niall and Zayn's daughter who is 8 and Darcy, who is 7) became best friends. Both the girls loved Sterling.

 

Now Harry hadn't heard from Liam since that day all those years ago when he told him to go home and start a life with that horrible Sophia girl. But now, almost a decade later, he's staring at a package addressed to them from Liam.

"Hey babe have you seen my- what's that you're looking at?" Louis asks as he walks into the kitchen, sitting next to Harry at the table.

"It's mail for us... From Liam. Not sure if I want to open it or not," Harry answers truthfully.

"Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes please," Harry says.

Louis takes the package from Harry, opening it and taking out a letter and what seems to be an iPad. He clears his throat and grasps Harry's hand before reading it.

 

Dear Harry,

I know you must think I'm crazy because it's been almost a decade since we last talked, but I've been seeing a therapist recently and he says that in order for me to truly get better with my anger, I have to apologize to all the people I have hurt.

When I first met you you were 20 and fresh out of college. At that bar that night I was suicidal and angry. Everyone I had ever met and showed my software had said that it was crap and that I'd never amount to anything, but you believed in me. You told me that you thought I was a genius and one day I was going to make it big. You never stopped believing in me, even when I gave you reason to.

I know that a simple "I'm sorry" could never erase the trillion and one things that I have to apologize for, but I'm on my way to becoming a better person because of you.

And Louis, I am sincerely sorry for ever having laid hands on you. I should have never let my jealousy get the best of me and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for hurting you.

Harry, after everything that happened between us, I tried living a normal life. I tried to move on and act like I didn't care, but I did.

In the last decade I have married and had a daughter with Sophia. Her name is Autumn and she's the most beautiful girl.

Having Autumn has completely changed my outlook on life and how I treat others and I could never imagine anyone harming her, especially not in the way I did you. 

You deserved better.

Recently I have been informed that you and Louis have gotten married and adopted a child that you've named Darcy.

As late wedding and baby shower gifts in this box are three iPads, and a teddy bear and necklace for Darcy; pure gold with her name written in real diamonds.

I know that it's not much but I hope you all will enjoy them.

Sincerely, Liam J Payne


End file.
